


haikyuu smut (genderbend!)

by lesweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Bokuaka - Freeform, F/F, Genderbend, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, SakuAtsu, Shobio, Smut, Tsukiyama - Freeform, arankita, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, sunaosa - Freeform, ukatake, ushiten, weeb, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesweeb/pseuds/lesweeb
Summary: i'm a lesbian so obviously going to imagine the characters are all female and get freaky with each other let's go lesbians let's go
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. genderbend! kageyama x genderbend! hinata

Failure filled Hinata's body head to toe, burning through every cell and destroying everything else in its path. She let out a sad sigh, continuing to shuffle her feet in the direction of the volleyball gym. Karasuno had just lost their big game to Aoba Johsai, and Hinata felt as though it was her fault. She felt responsible, even though she knew that was arrogant.

She pushed open the door, the long creak echoing off the walls. Kageyama turned to look, the ball that she had thrown up in the air, ready to spike, falling to the floor with a squeak. Hinata watched as Kageyama's long black ponytail flicked with the turn of her head, her piercing blue eyes falling on her.

"Do you want me to throw for you?" Hinata asked meekly, never knowing when a good time to approach Kageyama was. She shifted her weight between her two feet uncomfortably, looking at the waxen gym floor. Kageyama looked away when she realised she was staring, picking up a ball to hide the light blush on her cheeks, after agreeing with a cold shrug.

The two of them practised for a while, Kageyama's frustrated groans as she hit each ball harshly filling the silence. Hinata said after a short while, "They're probably announcing the winners right about now." She bit the inside of her cheek as she said it, squeezing the synthetic leather ball between her pale hands.

Kageyama felt her face screw up, pressing her lips together and fighting back the tears that threatened to gather in her eyes. "Probably," Was the only word she could muster up, trying her hardest to look disinterested, grabbing a discarded ball off the floor and throwing it loudly against the gym wall.

Hinata felt her sadness swell up inside her and knew that she couldn't contain it much longer, walking with shaky legs towards the edge of the gym and throwing her head back, screaming as loud as she could. Kageyama flinched and turned in shock, seeing Hinata screaming and thrashing her limbs around. Hinata then started running as fast as she could around the gymnasium, her face contorted into the same expression of despair and anger.

Kageyama stared for a moment as she watched the shorter girl zoom around the gym, before feeling her legs itch to sprint too. She let screams of anger join Hinata's, the sounds filling the air in an orchestra of distorted voices. The two of them ran and let out all of their frustration, Kageyama roughly kicking all of the discarded balls on the floor as she passed them.

Hinata didn't take into account her lack of social awareness as her speed stayed high, bumping into Kageyama at full force. Hinata fell on the ground at the impact, letting out a small cry and putting a hand up to her shoulder. Kageyama looked down, an irritated look painted on her features, an area of her chest now sore, a hand coming up to soothe it.

"Stupid bitch," Kageyama seethed under her breath, turning away to hide the physical pain that was written all over her face. Hinata balled her hands into fists angrily, gritting her teeth together and letting out a sarcastic laugh. She pushed herself up and grabbed onto the back of Kageyama's jersey, yanking on it so that they were face to face.

Hinata retorted, "It was a mistake. Don't speak to me like that." Kageyama felt her heart race as she saw Hinata get closer, her angry expression letting off steam. Not wanting Hinata to see the light blush on her cheeks, Kageyama roughly pushed Hinata away, not given a moment to relax before Hinata had angrily shoved her back, the impact almost toppling her over.

Kageyama's face flooded with rage, reaching forward and gripping onto the top of Hinata's curly orange hair, yanking it as close to the floor as she could. Hinata let out a scream of pain, her hand going up to try and get Kageyama to let go. She reached around to try and grasp Kageyama's black ponytail, but because Kageyama was much taller than her it was hard.

"You're so fucking mean," Hinata whispered, trying not to cry as she jerked her body away from Kageyama and her steely grip on her hair. Starting to feel bad for going so far, Kageyama let go, Hinata immediately smoothing down her curls, which fell down to her shoulders. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, breathless and full of emotion.

Hinata stepped forward confidently and got on her tiptoes, holding onto the front of Kageyama's jersey as she slammed her lips against hers. She was so burnt out that she wasn't nervous or embarrassed, hoping that she hadn't misread the sexual tension. Kageyama felt her eyes widen in shock as she felt Hinata's soft lips, letting out a sharp breath and pulling away. 

"What the hell are you doing? I — I like boys," Kageyama stammered, knowing that her own eyes were deceiving her as they raked down Hinata's body. Inhaling nervously, Hinata's eyes flickered between Kageyama's, worried that she had just ruined their friendship. Before she could fret, Kageyama sighed in annoyance and then connected their lips again, hungrily wrapping her arms around Hinata's small waist. 

Hinata kissed back with the same force as Kageyama, putting both arms around her neck, hearing her heartbeat hammer in her ears as arousal spread through her body. Kageyama wouldn't let her mind catch up with her actions to stop her from doing what she had wanted to do since she had first saw Hinata, nervous sweat forming at her hairline as the sounds of their smacking lips and heavy breaths filled the gym.

Kageyama leaned her head down so that Hinata didn't have to stay on her tiptoes, pulling her close and letting out a sigh of pleasure when feeling Hinata's figure against hers. One of Kageyama's hands slithered down Hinata's back and grabbed at the flesh on Hinata's backside, Hinata breaking away from the deep kiss to softly sigh, looking up at Kageyama with lust.

Their lips joined again desperately, grinding against each other, Hinata pushing her warm hand up the front of Kageyama's jersey to rub against her sports bra. Kageyama hummed and reached down in response, rubbing at the front of Hinata's black shorts, feeling her soft moan against her lips. 

Kageyama felt her arousal climb, pulling away from the embrace and wrapping her fingers around the bottom hem of Hinata's jersey, pulling it up quickly and watching as more and more of Hinata's skin was exposed. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked down at Hinata, knowing that her cheeks were reddening more than they already were.

Hinata was wearing a black sports bra, accentuating her large breasts that rose and fell quickly as Hinata looked up breathless at Kageyama. "You have a very nice body," Kageyama said quietly, trying to rip her eyes away as she continued to stare down at her curvy figure, her eyes flicking down to the cute tummy and the soft way her waist turned in.

Feeling the gaze, Hinata felt her cheeks burn slightly, although still felt confident. She reached forward and took Kageyama's hand, guiding it so that it rested on one of her breasts, the fabric separating their touch. "You can do whatever you want to this nice body," Hinata whispered back, biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop all breath from escaping her. She had shocked herself with her forwardness. 

Kageyama swallowed nervously as she moved her hand into a cup so that it wasn't flat, keeping eye contact with Hinata as she groped her. Moving her head down to kiss her again, Kageyama felt her crotch get more and more excited by the second. Hinata moved her hands up the back of Kageyama's jersey, feeling her pulse get more intense in every part of her body.

The jersey was pulled up over her neck, Kageyama feeling slightly insecure and worried when her torso was exposed, as her chest was flatter than most. Hinata smiled widely as she saw the Scooby Doo sports bra, her face still very close as she whispered, "Your body is insanely sexy, even though it's probably time to buy a new bra."

Kageyama smiled back, biting the inside of her lip, her feelings for Hinata exploding through every vein in her body. She connected their lips again, tangling her slim fingers in Hinata's curls, her hand snaking around her back and slipping under the bra clasp. Hinata's fingers reached the bra clasp at the same time, and they both hurriedly undid them, feeling desperate to touch skin.

The sound of their sports bras softly cluttering to the ground was silenced by the sound of their lips smacking together, Hinata reaching up with both hands and grabbing at Kageyama's exposed chest, heavy breaths escaping Kageyama as she felt her nipples being rubbed and pulled.

Kageyama broke away, opening her eyes for the first time since Hinata's torso was completely exposed, her hands coming up and wrapping around the soft flesh. Hinata watched with a smile as Kageyama looked down in wonder at them, catching her by surprise as she buried her face in them, a short giggle escaping Hinata as she threw her head back.

She laughed lowly, wrapping her arms around Kageyama's head and shutting her eyes, her laugh transforming into a soft moan as Kageyama kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin. Kageyama moved her head upwards so that they were kissing again, pushing Hinata back so that she was on her back on the gym floor.

Hinata felt Kageyama's hands on her chest, her own hands running up and down Kageyama's back, Kageyama grinding their lower halves together. Kageyama let one of her hands wander down Hinata's body, slipping into her shorts, and then into the underwear. Hinata moaned as she felt Kageyama begin to move her fingers up and down her genitals, breaking her lips away from the kiss to look down at Kageyama's movements. 

"You're so wet," Kageyama breathed next to Hinata's face, slowly moving her hand up and down the flesh, her other hand continuing to grope and rub Hinata's chest. Short breathy moans scratched at the back of Hinata's throat, grinding herself against the touch, feeling her chest rise and fall quickly. She shut her eyes and arched her back, basking in the feeling of pleasure.

Hinata rested one hand on the small of Kageyama's back, the other gripping onto the back of Kageyama's thigh as she breathed and moaned at the touch. She moved one of her hands around the thigh, her fingers brushing past the white stretchmarks, inching closer to Kageyama's crotch underneath the fabric.

The feeling of Hinata's hands slithering around her upper thigh made Kageyama screw her eyes shut, pushing her first two fingers inside Hinata, her other hand that had been groping her chest going up to the side of her face. Hinata's moans got louder, feeling Kageyama's fingers create a rhthym deep inside her, as she quickly moved her hand under Kageyama's underwear, rubbing at the wet flesh.

Kageyama moaned softly, squeezing Hinata's face, thrusting her hips into Hinata's hand. She opened her eyes, looking down at Hinata's flushed face, seeing the flustered look of pleasure as she whimpered moans. Kageyama continued to curl her fingers inside Hinata, keeping them deep inside and using her thumb to stimulate her clitoris. 

Their lips met hungrily, breathing open-mouthed into each other's lips, Hinata's hand quickening under Kageyama's underwear. "Can I go down on you?" Kageyama whispered against her lips, the hand that was on the side of her face retracting slowly until a single finger brushed down her cheek, pausing as it skimmed off Hinata's bottom lip.

Hinata nodded breathlessly, connecting their lips as she took her hand out of Kageyama's underwear. Kageyama broke away from the kiss and moved down her body, kissing the exposed flesh on her way down, Hinata looking down as Kageyama pulled her shorts and underwear off her ankles.

Kageyama pushed Hinata's legs up so that her white volleyball shoes were flat on the waxen floor, her legs spread and her naked body exposed. Hinata steadied herself by resting her upper body on her forearms, her elbows digging into the floor. She looked down at Kageyama between her thighs, inhaling sharply as she felt her tongue against her.

Hinata felt her back arch, her neck stretching out and a loud moan spiralling out of her lips. She knew that she was being too loud, because the gym echoed and they were technically on school grounds, but she couldn't help it. Kageyama tried not to smirk at her effect on Hinata, hooking both hands around her thighs and burying her tongue, pushing it around indiscriminately.

Loud long moans scratched at the back of Hinata's throat, writhing around and pushing back on Kageyama's tongue. Kageyama looked up, and the view was heavenly. She could just about see Hinata's face over the rising and falling chest, a sheath of sweat beginning to form. Hinata's head was thrown back and her mouth was hung agape, a bead of sweat rolling down her chin, her big brown eyes screwed shut and her orange hair messy and stuck to her forehead.

Kageyama pushed two fingers inside Hinata as she continued to use her tongue, curling the fingers and hearing Hinata's whimpering moans get more intense. Hinata could feel herself nearing orgasm, her heavy breaths getting shorter and higher as the feeling blossomed and grew.

Hinata's body jerked forward, her legs straightening and tightening around Kageyama, a long moan that coincided with her motions escaping her lips. "Come sit on my face," Hinata immediately said breathlessly, motioning with her hands for Kageyama to come closer. Kageyama wiped her hand and mouth, moving her head up to look at Hinata.

"A-Are you sure? I'm heavy because I'm tall," Kageyama asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fear that she would crush Hinata. Hinata responded with a grin, "Your throne awaits you, your highness." She motioned with her hands again for Kageyama to come and sit on her, the expression on her face still dazed and dreamy from her peak.

Kageyama smiled widely, pushing off her shorts and underwear, watching as Hinata eagerly got into the right position. She shuffled over cautiously, turning around so that she was facing Hinata's body, and lowered herself down. Hinata reached up with one hand and grabbed the flesh on Kageyama's backside, the other hand reaching up the opposite side of her body and grabbing at the flesh there.

A short gasp escaped Kageyama as she felt the sensation of Hinata's tongue, the position of her on top feeling good. "Fuck," She breathed through a moan, feeling Hinata begin to slowly move her tongue, already embarrassed by the sounds that she couldn't help but make. Hinata caressed Kageyama's bare flesh with her hands as she shifted her tongue up and down her genitals, hearing Kageyama moan softly.

Kageyama had to steady herself by putting two hands out on the floor, her forearms shaking as her body buckled with the overwhelming pleasure. The sensation flowed through her veins, coursing up her neck and fuelling her growing moans and heavy breaths. Her hands on the gym floor were flat down beside Hinata's naked torso, Kageyama's eyes focused down on the exposed breasts before her.

Loud moans scratched at the back of her throat as Hinata continued to use her tongue to work wonders, Kageyama reaching both of her hands up and taking a breast in each of her hands, her fingers running over Hinata's nipples. "You're so fucking sexy, Hinata." Kageyama whined through her moaning, continuing to whimper Hinata's name as she felt herself near orgasm.

Hinata never thought that Kageyama would be loud in bed, and she was incredibly loud, but it was a nice surprise, and something that Hinata thought was exciting to keep to herself. Kageyama's moans and the sounds of sucking and smacking echoed off the walls, Hinata beginning to move her tongue quickly against Kageyama's clitoris, hearing the moans get shorter and higher pitched.

Kageyama let out an almost-scream as she felt herself orgasm, curling her body in on itself and screwing her eyes shut. She fell off of Hinata with a grunt, lying face down on the cold floor, letting out small sounds that synchronized with the spasms of her body riding the high. Hinata watched her with a grin, wiping her face with the back of her arm.

"We had just sex," Hinata stated, as if it wasn't obvious, pushing her body up so that she was in a sitting position. Kageyama let out small breaths as if she had just ran a marathon, never having experienced an orgasm like that in her life. "We just had sex," Kageyama repeated quietly, hoping that if she said it out loud it would become less nerve-wracking for her.

Hinata looked at the back of her head with a smile, retrieving her clothes and slowly pulling them on. Kageyama heard her movements and copied them shyly, feeling her cheeks burn red when she forgot for a second that she was naked, never having felt more naked in her life after a vulnerable experience like that.

"You know, my parents are away for the weekend. They went to some European resort. If you wanted, I mean obviously if you don't want to, that's cool, I understand this might have just been spontaneous, but if you — you wanted, you could come over for the night?" Kageyama began to stutter and grow flustered, nervously scratching at the back of her neck as she heard the words barrel out of her mouth uncontrollably.

Hinata felt the grin on her face grow, feeling flattered that she had made Kageyama so flustered. "I would love that, Kageyama-kun," She replied confidently, biting the inside of her cheek to try and hide the wide grin that dominated her features and exposed her devotion for the taller girl. Kageyama felt her heart race and nodded with a silent hum, beginning to hurry towards the door, Hinata following her with a giggle, her knees almost buckling as she walked.


	2. genderbend! iwaizumi x genderbend! oikawa

Today was Oikawa's birthday, and she had successfully entered another year where the world revolved around her. She was going to meet Iwaizumi at her house because Iwaizumi hadn't been in school that day to give her a present.

Oikawa had put on her prettiest outfit that day and confidently walked through the school gates, showered by compliments from her peers and surrounded with birthday wishes, although she was immensely disappointed to see that her favourite person hadn't shown. She decided when she got home that her outfit could have been better, and so changed before walking to Iwaizumi's.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Oikawa tucked her long brown hair behind an ear and smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a full face of makeup, her hair naturally curled at the ends which rested at her lower back, and her outfit was definitely going to be shamed by her mother before she left.

She wore a pleated pink skirt that reached a quarter of the way down her thighs, a tight white long-sleeved crop top, thigh-high white socks with a bunny in the centre of each sock, and white trainers with pink hearts on them. She looked cute, and she knew it. 

Oikawa ignored her mother's angry oppositions as she strolled out of the front door, yelling back that it was the end of July and Japan was going through a heat wave so she needed to show some skin. She felt her heart race as she walked up Iwaizumi's drive, flattening down her hair to make sure she looked perfect before knocking defiantly.

Iwaizumi swung the door open, her eyes widening and raking down Oikawa's body, a smug smile rising on Oikawa's features. Iwaizumi instantly regretted showing her attraction, as it was kind of her thing to act like Oikawa wasn't worth her attention, but then she remembered that it was her birthday so maybe she should hold off on being mean jokingly.

"You look beautiful," Iwaizumi smiled sweetly, closing the door after Oikawa as she strutted in like a supermodel, throwing her bag on the familiar sofa. Oikawa turned to look at her with her brows furrowed in confusion, saying, "You never say nice things. Who are you and what have you done to my Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders as she continued to hungrily devour the sight of Oikawa, only wearing a hoodie and sweatpants herself as she hadn't left her house today. Oikawa still thought she looked sexy, her messy black hair falling to her collarbones, framing her slim face, her eyebrows dark and thick and her cheekbones prominent.

"Do you want to have your present now or after we order food?" Iwaizumi asked casually, even though her heart raced just thinking about what she had bought. Oikawa hummed dramatically, trying to look disinterested, even though the fact that Iwaizumi had bought her a present at all made her heart flip.

Oikawa replied, "I don't think I can wait any longer, Iwa-chan. Now, please." Iwaizumi felt her smile grow, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl's waist, her hands resting at her lower back, pulling her closer. Oikawa blushed at the physical contact, even though they had been seeing each other for a long time.

"You have to close your eyes when I give it to you, and no peeking. I think you're really going to like it." Iwaizumi grinned, watching as Oikawa's expression of confusion deepened, although she couldn't not smile at Iwaizumi's contagious smile. "Okay," Oikawa agreed, Iwaizumi placing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and slipping out of the room.

Iwaizumi touched the lingering lip gloss residue on her lips with a smile, her hands shaking slightly as she reached for the sex toys that she had bought earlier that day. She had really gotten Oikawa a pair of earrings that had burnt a hole in her pocket, but she would save that surprise for after the birthday sex.

The first sex toy was blue and sparkly, the shape of a rounded cylinder, about an inch in width and six inches in length. It had buttons for vibration, Iwaizumi almost dropping it in a panic as she thought she turned it on. The second sex toy was a strap-on, which Iwaizumi was particularly excited to try on, as she was more into giving than receiving.

Iwaizumi put them both in her hands and stuffed them behind her back, sticking only her head out of the door to see if Oikawa was ready. Oikawa was sitting with her eyes wide open, looking down at her phone as she twirled a piece of her long hair. "You can shut your eyes now," Iwaizumi called across to her, making sure to keep the sex toys hidden until Oikawa was completely unaware of them.

Oikawa locked her phone and threw it away from her, putting both of her hands neatly into her lap and closing her eyes, a large smile painted on her features. Iwaizumi squinted to make sure that she really did have her eyes closed before cautiously walking into the room, feeling her heart beat hard as she looked down nervously at the scary objects in her hands.

"Do I have permission to touch you? I need you in a certain position to receive the present. Don't open your eyes." Iwaizumi asked through a smile, knowing that it was essential to get consent before doing anything. Oikawa's smile turned into a devious smile, pushing her face into her neck and raising her eyebrows, her eyes still shut gently.

Oikawa replied, "I don't know what you're up to but I like it. Of course you can." Iwaizumi put down the toys for a moment on the sofa beside Oikawa, hearing Oikawa's squeal of surprise as she was lifted from her spot and carried to the coffee table, propping her up on the raised flat surface. Iwaizumi watched intently to make sure Oikawa wasn't peeking as she pushed Oikawa's soft legs upwards so that her knees were level with her chin and her trainers were flat against the table, her hot pink underwear exposed underneath her skirt. 

"Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" Oikawa laughed through a blush, feeling her crotch scream in excitement from the air on her genitals, the thin underwear almost transparent. Iwaizumi smiled as she told Oikawa to wait there, tiptoeing to the sofa and retrieving the blue sex toy, feeling herself getting turned on just by looking at Oikawa in that position.

Iwaizumi knew that the sound of the vibrator would immediately tell Oikawa what she had bought, and so stood in front of her at the table with it turned off, looking down at her as Oikawa waited patiently, her legs spread and her pink underwear on show. She moved the sex toy so that it was against Oikawa's clothed genitals before turning it on, the buzz of the toy synchronizing with Oikawa's surprised gasp.

"Oh, Iwa. You shouldn't have." Oikawa giggled as she opened her eyes, barely able to push out the words before the sensation grew suddenly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Iwaizumi looked down at her with a sinful smirk, moving the toy around, holding down with more pressure. She watched as Oikawa began to pant and look up at Iwaizumi innocently, feeling her own arousal climb.

Oikawa hummed with pleasure, unable to hold back the smirk from the attention Iwaizumi was giving her. She reached an arm up and slithered it up the back of Iwaizumi's hoodie, needing to grasp something as the feelings grew more intense. "Hold this," Iwaizumi ordered through a low breath, motioning to the vibrating sex toy that she held firmly in her hand.

Taking it quickly, Oikawa wrapped her hand around it, pushing it down hard on her underwear and breathing moans. She watched as Iwaizumi grabbed the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up over her neck and exposing the white t-shirt underneath. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's free hand and guided it up to her chest, Oikawa aggressively grabbing at the flesh, the fabric separating their touch, Iwaizumi's nipples hard through the shirt.

Iwaizumi pushed the touch off with a grin, stepping back slightly so that she was out of reach, pulling the shirt over her head so that her torso was fully exposed. She put two fingers in her mouth seductively, pulling them out slowly, Oikawa watching the saliva practically dripping off her fingers. She moved them down to one of her breasts, her finger running across the hard nipple as she took her other breast fully into her hand, shutting her eyes and putting on a performance.

Oikawa watched in amazement, continuing to pleasure herself through the underwear, her moans getting louder as she rocked her hips. Iwaizumi was back at the table again, now completely naked, smirking down at Oikawa as she moaned and writhed, the front of her underwear soaked through.

Iwaizumi leaned forward and grabbed her by the back of her hair, pressing their lips together and feeling the vibration of Oikawa's moans on her bottom lip. She took the toy from Oikawa and tossed it aside, feeling short nails dig into her exposed back. Oikawa opened her eyes as she felt Iwaizumi pull away from the kiss, watching as she slowly moved her head down until she was between Oikawa's thighs.

Oikawa let out a short breath as she felt Iwaizumi kiss the inside of her thigh, looking down and watching as Iwaizumi hooked two fingers under each strap of her underwear, pulling it down until it was at her ankles. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's body towards her, placing her thighs around her head and feeling Oikawa's feet at her back.

A low moan scratched at the back of Oikawa's throat as Iwaizumi started to go down on her, the sensation overwhelming her to the point that she had to grab onto the table that she was pressed against. Iwaizumi knew which parts to stimulate when and for how long with her tongue, as she had done this many times before, hearing Oikawa moan at the perfected personal technique.

"I can't hold on much longer," Oikawa whimpered through heavy breaths after around ten minutes, screwing her eyes shut as she felt the familiar blossoming of orgasm unravel. Iwaizumi pressed her mouth down harder, looking up at Oikawa as she lightly bit down on her clitoris, holding it between her teeth as she continued to stimulate it.

Oikawa let out a loud groan, her chest raising and her back arching, abruptly slamming into her peak, her eyes shutting by instinct. Iwaizumi felt the legs around her head squeeze and knew that Oikawa had finished, softly letting her tongue run over her genitals a couple more times to let her ride it out.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had a degradation kink, which is why she did what she did next. She roughly pushed Oikawa's legs off of her head, standing up until she towered over her. "I don't think I said that you could finish already," Iwaizumi muttered harshly, hoping that her features didn't show how guilty she felt for saying it, even though Oikawa liked it.

Oikawa opened her eyes breathlessly, a devious smirk on her face as she saw that Iwaizumi was indulging in her degradation kink as a birthday occasion, as she was usually scared that she would go too far and hurt Oikawa. Before Oikawa could retort something sarcastically, Iwaizumi roughly grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her towards the sofa and ordering, "Don't speak."

An excited gasp left Oikawa's lips, smudged with lip gloss, as she felt her body slammed into the sofa, watching as Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the sofa cushion. Oikawa felt her body being moved so that her head was facing the floor, her stomach and upper thighs pressed against Iwaizumi's naked lap, Oikawa's backside up in the air, her lower half dangling over the side of Iwaizumi, her feet just touching the carpeted floor. Her underwear was still at her ankles.

"And what happens to bad girls?" Iwaizumi asked in a low tone, one of her hands rubbing up Oikawa's leg and grabbing at the flesh under the short skirt. Oikawa let out a hum of pleasure through the same smirk, whispering, "Bad girls get punished." Iwaizumi pulled her hand back quickly and struck Oikawa's backside as hard as she could, hearing the scream of pain mixed with pleasure.

Oikawa felt her eyes burn with pain, squeezing her hands into fists at the carpeted floor. "Harder," She breathed, the pleasure coursing through her body, feeling lucky that Iwaizumi wasn't holding back as it was her birthday. Iwaizumi struck her again, the same short scream filling the air, shaped by the lingering grin on Oikawa's face.

"Such a bad girl," Iwaizumi growled through each smack, her other hand reaching around and rubbing inside the front of Oikawa's top which still hadn't been removed. Oikawa felt her exposed skin burn, knowing that it would be red if she could see anything but the carpet. She could have laid there and been smacked by Iwaizumi all day.

Iwaizumi eventually let her feelings take over and started to feel bad when she looked properly at the damage, pulling Oikawa up by her long hair and sitting back against the sofa, Oikawa straddling her. Oikawa leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, her hands wandering down her naked body.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi pull away from the kiss, their faces still close as they breathed heavily into each other. Iwaizumi reached around and slowly unzipped the white crop top, Oikawa pushing her hands down so that they were on her waist, pulling the crop top off herself. She undid the bra clasp and discarded the clothes, quickly taking off her skirt and the underwear at her ankles, throwing it aside also.

"Your body is so amazing," Iwaizumi breathed, her hands wandering up and down the naked curves of her body, leaning forward and wrapping her lips around one of the hard nipples, letting her tongue run over it. Oikawa let out a soft sigh, one of her hands slithering down Iwaizumi's stomach and disappearing between her thighs.

Iwaizumi moaned at the touch, Oikawa grinning smugly as she rubbed her index and middle finger up and down. "You know, I got another toy that I think you'll like." Iwaizumi said through a moan, her hair pushed away from her face softly by Oikawa's free hand, slim and pale. Oikawa raised an eyebrow in interest, asking, "Oh?"

Looking around her for where it had been thrown, Iwaizumi spotted the strap-on behind a pillow, pulling it out and showing it to Oikawa, her other hand rubbing at Oikawa's bare hip. "I'm ready for my pounding, Iwa-chan." Oikawa grinned with a light laugh as she looked at the toy in excitement, rolling off of Iwaizumi's lap so that she was on her back, spreading her legs.

Iwaizumi smiled widely, the sight of Oikawa naked on her back on the sofa a sight for sore eyes. She tried to figure out how to put it on as Oikawa teasingly started to let her hands wander over her own body, Iwaizumi feeling flustered and making mistakes as she fastened the belt.

"Ah, Iwa! Fuck me harder!" Oikawa moaned in an exaggerated tone, pushing her breasts together and dramatically putting an arm over her forehead, grinding her body into the sofa as if Iwaizumi was on top of her. Iwaizumi felt her arousal grow, watching as Oikawa abruptly stopped as she ended the performance, peeking through her eyelids with a teasing grin, letting out a smug laugh. 

Iwaizumi grinned back, moving her body so that it was on top of hers, her hand pressed down into the sofa beside Oikawa's face. "You're going to be moaning louder than that when I'm through with you," Iwaizumi said as she let their noses touch, Oikawa feeling her breath get caught in her throat, an excited nervousness racing through her veins.

Oikawa couldn't wait any longer, Iwaizumi building the sexual tension by looking down at her with that grin but not touching her. After feeling that she had punished Oikawa enough, Iwaizumi took hold of the sex toy attached to her and guided it to Oikawa's genitals, spreading her legs properly and pushing it inside of her gently.

She started to thrust her hips back and forth slowly, Oikawa humming low moans, kissing at the side of Iwaizumi's face and letting her hands wander up to Iwaizumi's bare chest. It was like an embrace as their bodies were pressed together so closely, their sounds intertwining and filling the room.

Iwaizumi pulled away breathlessly, moving her body up so that her body weight rested on her knees instead of her arms, pushing Oikawa's legs up so that they went over each shoulder. Oikawa supported her body by resting on her forearms, looking up at Iwaizumi with lust as soft moans scratched at the back of her throat with each motion.

Wrapping a hand around the back of each of Oikawa's knees to hold them in the air, Iwaizumi started thrusting harder, surprised at how much pleasure she could feel from giving. Oikawa whimpered and moaned, the feeling of the sex toy deep inside her making her get louder, the position that they were in feeling amazing.

Oikawa found it even sexier that each time Iwaizumi thrust her body into hers, her chest bounced up and down, knowing that if her arms would have reached she would have groped at them. "Do you like that?" Iwaizumi breathed through a moan, watching Oikawa's body get roughly thrust into the sofa, her flesh shifting with each movement.

"Yes," Oikawa whined, shutting her eyes and moaning, feeling sweat roll down her raised legs. "You like that, you little slut? I can hear how wet you are, you fucking slut." Iwaizumi said through heavy breaths, trying to sound as harsh as she could muster up. Oikawa let out a loud moan through a smile, pushing her head into the sofa and feeling her arousal grow.

Oikawa could barely form words, as Iwaizumi got rougher, the sound of the sofa creaks echoing off the walls. "I'm your little slut. This pussy is all yours," Oikawa whimpered through her moaning, moving her hands up so that they rested at the top of her cleavage, accentuating the way that they were bouncing with each harsh thrust.

Iwaizumi found Oikawa's submission attractive, as Oikawa was extremely popular and no one ever saw Oikawa like this. Iwaizumi grinned through her heavy breathing as she moved one of her hands down from the back of Oikawa's sweaty leg, continuing to thrust in shorter and rougher motions. Her free hand wandered to Oikawa's clitoris, starting to rub at it.

"This is all mine," Iwaizumi breathed, stimulating Oikawa's external genitals as she continued to pound into her internal genitals. Oikawa looked up at her over her rising chest, her moans getting shorter and higher. She knew her face was flushed red, the feeling too extreme to be able to be worried about how her makeup looked. She had never felt so turned on in her life, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her moans turning into screams as Iwaizumi fed into her submissiveness.

Iwaizumi let her other free hand slip from the back of Oikawa's leg, the sweaty legs falling on her exposed shoulders, and started touching her own chest, knowing that Oikawa liked that, increasing her pace of her fingers at Oikawa's clitoris. Oikawa let out a low groan, reaching her peak for the second time, her body stiffening and jerking, her eyes screwed shut, feeling her thighs tremble.

Placing a feathery kiss at the side of Oikawa's leg, Iwaizumi pulled the sex toy out, her legs falling down to the sofa limp. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi unclipped the belt, throwing it to the side. Oikawa pointed a finger at Iwaizumi and curled it towards her face, whispering, "Get over here, sexy." 

Iwaizumi felt a smile curl at her lips, crawling up beside her, straddling her so that her knees were pressed into the sofa beside her thighs. Oikawa knew that she was close to finishing, and so as she connected their lips, she moved one hand up Iwaizumi's thigh and started to move her index and ring finger up and down her genitals.

"Does that feel good?" Oikawa whispered seductively, her lips a few inches away from Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi arched her back and grinded against the touch, soft moans spiralling out of her lips. She nodded through a hum, reaching her free hands up and cupping Oikawa's exposed breasts, squeezing and pulling on them.

Oikawa used her other free hand to tuck Iwaizumi's black hair behind her ear and hold it back as it was falling into her face, quickening her middle finger against her clitoris. "I get so wet when you play with my body, Iwa-chan. My nipples get so hard when you play with my tits." Oikawa said through a breath, watching Iwaizumi scrunch her face up in pleasure, the moans getting shorter as the pace increased.

Iwaizumi rocked her hips back and forth on the hand, knowing that she was close to finishing, one hand still cupped tightly around Oikawa's breast, the other loosening slightly so that her fingers could rub and pull at a nipple. "Fuck," Iwaizumi whimpered as she heard Oikawa whisper seductive things into her ear, Oikawa knowing exactly what to say to make Iwaizumi more aroused.

Oikawa loved seeing Iwaizumi vulnerable during sex, and when she was on the verge of orgasm she was very vulnerable, gripping onto Oikawa for support and moaning in submission. Iwaizumi curled her body in on itself, shouting a profanity as she finished, her shaky arms letting her down as she crumpled onto Oikawa's bare chest, her heavy breaths loud.

"That was the best birthday present a girl could ask for, Iwa-chan. Thank you." Oikawa eventually said after the two of them composed themselves, rubbing a hand softly up Iwaizumi's back, twirling a strand of her black hair around her index finger. Iwaizumi let out a light laugh, moving her head up so that she looked Oikawa in the grinning face, wrapping her two arms around Oikawa and squeezing her in the embrace tightly.

Iwaizumi sighed, "You look so beautiful right now." She brought one hand up to push a stray brown lock out of her sweaty face, caressing her cheek. Oikawa smiled widely, knowing that her expression gave away her adoration for Iwaizumi. Leaning her head up, Iwaizumi pressed her lips against Oikawa's, their lips both curled into grins as they kissed softly. 

"If you put your clothes on then I'll give you your proper present," Iwaizumi said casually after pulling away, pushing her shaky legs upright to go and retrieve her clothes that were discarded by the coffee table. Oikawa pushed her body up so that she was sitting, her eyes widening in excitement.

Oikawa squealed, "That wasn't the present?" Iwaizumi smiled at the reaction, walking over after putting her t-shirt and sweatpants on. She pulled Oikawa up and told her to put her arms in the air, Oikawa doing as she was told, knowing that Iwaizumi was going to let her borrow her hoodie for the time being, as her tight clothes would be uncomfortable right after sex.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's bashful grin appear through the head hole in the hoodie, kissing her lightly on the nose with an incredulous laugh as Oikawa looked pleased to be allowed to wear Iwaizumi's clothing. "Wait here," Iwaizumi instructed, walking out of the room and appearing a moment later, a small package in her hands.

Oikawa took it gently, biting the inside of her cheek from smiling so hard, looking down at the pink wrapping paper. The words 'for my princess' were written on the front in Iwaizumi's neat handwriting, a small heart topping the 'i'. Iwaizumi blushed lightly as Oikawa smiled lovingly down at the wrapping paper, worried that she might not like the earrings.

Her fingers tearing at the wrapping paper, Oikawa felt her heart race, knowing that even if Iwaizumi had found a pebble and put it in wrapping paper, she would swoon and keep it forever. A short gasp left her lips as her eyes fell on the earrings, which were silver and decorated with fairies holding a bouquet of flowers, the tops of the flowers adorned with small blue gemstones.

Oikawa slapped a hand to her mouth and hurriedly took them out to get a better look at them, turning them to the side in her palm and watching as the light reflected magically off of the blue stones. "They're so beautiful," Oikawa smiled through her gasp, looking up at Iwaizumi, who looked ready for rejection.

Iwaizumi let herself relax as she saw that Oikawa genuinely liked them, surprised as she felt Oikawa wrap her in a tight hug, Oikawa burying her face in Iwaizumi's hair. "You're so lovely," Oikawa smiled widely, glad that Iwaizumi couldn't see her face as she was almost brought to tears at how grateful she was for the special present, knowing that crying made Iwaizumi uncomfortable.

"You're lovelier." Iwaizumi replied through a smile, squeezing Oikawa tight, kissing the back of her dark hair. Her hair smelt like a flower garden. Oikawa pulled away from the embrace, kissing Iwaizumi softly and holding her face tenderly, one of her hands holding the earrings against the wrapping paper.

Iwaizumi tucked her hair behind her ears and started to take off the earrings that she had on, feeling Oikawa's lovesick stare as she did so, putting the hoops in her pocket and adjusting the fairy earrings until they were both in. Oikawa dramatically ran over to the large mirror beside the front door, gasping as she looked at her reflection.

Oikawa took her long hair into her hands, scrunching it up and holding it up by her scalp. Iwaizumi walked over and watched as she turned and posed, gawking at the dangly earrings which sparkled and shone. Noticing Iwaizumi, Oikawa let her hair fall from her hands, the ends of the locks reaching her hips. 

Iwaizumi embraced her from behind, kissing her on the cheek. "Do you want to order food now?" Iwaizumi asked, nuzzling the side of her face against Oikawa. A long sigh left Oikawa's lips from contentment, hoping that the feeling of her and Iwaizumi embracing after the two of them shared mind-blowing sex would last forever. She nodded her head, the same bashful smile gracing her features. She was happy.


	3. genderbend! kuroo x genderbend! kenma

Kenma let out a long sigh, tucking her blonde hair behind both of her ears. She didn't want to go to this party, but Hinata had dramatically said that she wouldn't go if Kenma wouldn't, so she reluctantly agreed. It was at Oikawa's house, because her parents were rich and always out of town.

She looked at her reflection uncertainly, biting down on her lip. She was wearing high-waisted khaki cargo pants with a belt, an oversized purple shirt with a tiny frog on it, a black long-sleeved undershirt, and her chunky black boots. Her long blonde hair reached the top of her chest, her dark roots extending down to her browbone. She wore little makeup, excluding the cat-eye eyeliner, her ears full of silver jewellery.

Knowing that she would much rather stay in her bedroom and play video games, Kenma shoved her essentials into her tote bag before pushing herself out of her front door, kissing her mother goodbye. She walked down her road, shivering slightly at how cold it was. She should've brought a jacket.

Oikawa swung open the door when she heard the knock, looking down at Kenma's small awkward frame with a grin. "You look cute," Oikawa said through a slur, clearly already drunk, grabbing onto Kenma by the front of her shirt and yanking her inside. Kenma gasped but went along with it, her eyes widening when she saw the massive house.

"Oh, you're rich rich." Kenma said as she looked around, pushing Oikawa's grasp off, not liking how close she was to her face. She turned as she heard approaching footsteps, seeing Hinata excitedly leaping towards her. Kenma smiled at her expression, her heart skipping slightly as she saw the tight dress that Hinata was wearing. 

Kenma had always had a tiny thing for Hinata, even though she knew that Hinata had her eyes on her grumpy setter. "I'm so glad you came," Hinata smiled as she wrapped her in a tight hug, Kenma hugging back, even though she had never liked physical touch. She would let it slide for Hinata.

"Are we having a group hug?" Kenma heard Oikawa's excited voice as she felt another taller figure, letting out an annoyed opposition as she felt Oikawa's tight embrace. Hinata giggled at Kenma's annoyed expression, her usual positivity exuding from her, as she said that she would hug Oikawa.

Kenma was guided to the living room where everyone else were drinking and talking, laughing lightly when she saw Tanaka and Nishinoya twerking. She turned as she felt someone tap at her shoulder, grinning as she looked up and saw Kuroo. She was wearing a black cami dress with a lacy black mesh long-sleeved bodysuit underneath, black ripped tights, and black converses.

Kuroo wore dramatic eyeliner, lining her waterline with black eyeshadow also. Her straight black hair that fell down to her collarbones was spiked up as usual, her fringe covering half of her forehead in a zigzag line. "Do you want a drink?" She smiled, her silver tongue piercing visible when she spoke.

"Sure," Kenma replied politely, watching Kuroo disappear, her eyes flickering back to the room nervously. She had a lot of social anxiety, and so people-watching was usually what she did at parties, being too afraid to speak to people. She pulled her black sleeves down over her palms and clung onto them, rubbing at her fingers.

Her eyes landed on Bokuto because of the volume she was speaking, noticing that she was talking with Akaashi, Sugawara, and Tendou, clearly telling them off for passing around a lit spliff. Bokuto felt the stare and turned her head in Kenma's direction, a grin curling at her lips as she waved in a big gesture, calling for her to join them.

Kenma shuffled her feet in their direction, smiling slightly at how Bokuto always made her feel welcomed. "You would never smoke weed, would you, Kenma?" Bokuto asked, picking up her beer bottle by the neck of it and taking a long gulp. Kenma looked at Bokuto apologetically as she admitted that she smoked it all the time.

Akaashi let out a stoned laugh and Bokuto gasped, watching as Sugawara handed Kenma the spliff. "You look really nice, by the way. I love your shirt," Sugawara complimented Kenma, her eyes red and half shut. Kenma smiled widely and thanked her, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. 

Kuroo approached with two drinks in her hands, handing one of them to Kenma, who thanked her and cautiously took a sip. "We should play spin the bottle!" Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide as if she had just said something ground-breaking. Kuroo scoffed and retorted, "You're just saying that because you want to make out with Akaashi."

Bokuto's eyes widened as she started stammering that wasn't at all what she was trying to do, Sugawara and Tendou dying of silent laughter together while Akaashi was so stoned that she didn't even react, mumbling, "It is what it is," repeatedly and shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Kuroo and Bokuto then got into a fake fist fight, Kenma realising that she had already finished her drink absentmindedly. She pushed herself up and walked to where the drinks were, already feeling slightly drunk, which meant that Kuroo had put a lot of alcohol in her drink to try and get her to loosen up. She smiled slightly, thinking about how Kuroo always tried to help her in social situations.

As she filled up her drink with something strong and something soft as a mixer, Kenma's eyes looked around the room in interest. Oikawa was surrounded by boys from school, who were all trying to get into her pants, and she looked smug with the attention, twirling her long hair around her finger. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sat by themselves laughing as they watched Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Daichi dance in the centre of the room.

She would have continued to look around her if she didn't hear Hinata's voice, turning to see her approach. Her curly orange hair bounced as she walked, shimmering under the neon lights. Kenma took a long gulp of her drink before they spoke, randomly feeling nervous about speaking.

"Do you want to dance? I requested the next song just for you," Hinata asked through a grin, pulling Kenma closer by the hand, lacing their fingers together. Hinata was physically affectionate with all of her friends, and it was just in her nature to embrace and get close.

Kenma felt her own lips curl into a smile, unable not to when Hinata's toothy grin shone white. "Fine, only for you." Kenma replied, hearing the current song fade out, meaning that the next song was coming on. She glanced at Hinata with a look of interest, not knowing what to expect, Hinata staring back, not giving her any clues.

A light scoff escaped Kenma's lips as she heard the first few beats of 'Satisfaction' by Benni Benassi, shaking her head in disapproval. She had made the mistake of admitting that she liked the song to Hinata when she was incredibly stoned, and Hinata had never let her live it down. Hinata dragged her to the middle of the room by their intertwined hands, saying that she had to put down her drink.

Kenma threw the drink back, cringing at the bad taste; she had clearly put too much vodka in and not enough lemonade. She threw the cup down, knowing that if she danced she would feel very intoxicated. Hinata moved her hands around Kenma's neck, Kenma automatically moving her hands around Hinata's waist, ignoring her hammering heart and trying to be normal.

Hinata laughed loudly as she started dancing on Kenma, rolling her shoulders back and forth and sliding down Kenma's body. Kenma danced with her, not caring if she looked ridiculous, shutting her eyes and throwing her head from side to side in time with the music. As she moved she felt the alcohol effects increase, spinning Hinata like they were professional dancers as Hinata giggled and enjoyed herself.

Kuroo tore her eyes away from Bokuto and Sugawara's bickering, her eyes falling on Kenma and Hinata dancing. She smiled widely, glad that Kenma was finally letting go and not being afraid to speak to people. Kuroo was thankful that Kenma had Hinata, even if she got jealous sometimes that Kenma never looked at her that way.

Noticing that she wasn't the only one looking, Kuroo turned her gaze to Kageyama, who was watching them with a jealous expression from her seat with Tanaka, spitefully sipping at her drink. Kuroo walked over to her with a knowing smirk, asking if she was okay.

"So good," Kageyama responded with a fake smile, crushing the empty cider can in her hand and throwing it on the floor. Tanaka laughed and gave Kuroo a scared look, saying, "She knows that Hinata would dance with her as well if she just asked." Kageyama told Tanaka to go to hell under her breath, turning her head away, her long black hair flicking as she turned.

The song finished and Kenma was out of breath, hearing Hinata yell about how that was amazing, looking fired up for the next one. "I need to sit down and have another drink," Kenma said through her breaths, not sure how Hinata could have so much energy. She pushed herself to the drinks table, feeling slightly drunk but not drunk enough. 

Kenma was met by Oikawa, who asked if she wanted to do a line of shots with her and Iwaizumi. She agreed, greeting Iwaizumi as she hadn't seen her yet that night. She smiled a greeting back, saying that she had only just gotten there. Oikawa poured the very big shots of vodka, her hands shaky, laughing loudly as she spilled a little.

"Give me another," Kenma said through a grimace as she threw the drink back, deciding that she wanted to get smashed, as she didn't drink often. Oikawa cheered her on as she poured her another, Iwaizumi saying that she was going to get a beer, gagging quietly, the taste of the vodka still fresh on her tongue.

Kenma threw back another one, grimacing and coughing, shutting her eyes and shaking her head, putting the empty glass down. "Another," She said, Oikawa throwing her head back to let out a hearty laugh as she poured her another big one. "You're a monster, Kenma. I could never take more than two shots back to back without throwing up." Oikawa laughed, watching in wonder as Kenma finished the third consecutive shot.

The alcohol hit her hard, whispering a little 'woah' as she blinked. Kenma sluggishly turned as she heard Kuroo say her name, hearing her laugh at how drunk she was. "Well, shit, I better catch up. Give me whatever Kenma had, sugar tits." Kuroo said to Oikawa, who obeyed and poured her three shots with her wobbly hands.

"Don't call her that," Kenma said through a slur, pointing at Kuroo and pouting, furrowing her brow. Kuroo laughed lightly at her reaction, putting her hands up, saying it was just a joke. "Sugar tits isn't a very respectful way to talk to a lady," Kenma then said, crossing her arms over her chest, hoping that what she had said after would cover up the fact that she got jealous.

Kuroo threw back the shots as if they were nothing, then saying, "You forget that I'm also a lady, sugar tits." Kenma looked at her with a drunk angry expression, calling her a rude person. Oikawa watched the situation with a drunk smile, disappearing to go and socialise. Kuroo laughed at her annoyed silence and drunkenly grabbed her by the waist, saying that she wanted to dance.

Kenma agreed with a laugh, feeling too intoxicated to be embarrassed that Kuroo was so close to her. They stumbled over to where other people were dancing, starting to move their limbs ridiculously in sync with the blaring music. Kuroo laughed at Kenma's definition of dancing, holding her close.

"Oikawa, get over here! I want to request a song!" Kenma shouted through a slur, hugging Kuroo back, pointing in the direction where she assumed Oikawa would be. Oikawa appeared a moment later, dragging Sugawara with her for some reason, asking what song she wanted. Kenma cupped her hand and whispered in Oikawa's ear, not wanting Kuroo to know.

Kuroo screwed her face up dramatically, poking Kenma and asking why she was keeping secrets from her. Kenma laughed and closed her eyes, mumbling incoherently about how Kuroo would like the next song. The current song faded out and 'Streets' by Doja Cat started to play on the loud speakers, Kuroo raising her eyebrows down at Kenma, not expecting the sexual song.

"I never would have thought that you listen to Doja Cat," Kuroo smiled through a laugh, grabbing Kenma's hands and frolicking them in the air. Kenma danced and threw her head forwards and backwards as if it was a rock song, making Kuroo laugh even harder. "You're going to hurt your head, stop it." Kuroo laughed, letting go of Kenma's hands to put her hands on Kenma's head, holding it still.

Kenma continued to move her body, letting Kuroo hold her head, shutting her eyes and feeling the music drift through her soul. Kuroo smiled down at her, moving her blonde hair away from her eyes and holding her by the sides of her face. Kenma mumbled, "I like it when you hold my face. It feels nice."

She kept her eyes closed, swaying back and forth, moving her arms up so that they wrapped around Kuroo's waist, holding onto her shoulder blades, pressing their bodies together. Kuroo would have gasped nervously if she had been sober, but because she was drunk only a small flutter blossomed at the bottom of her stomach, feeling Kenma's figure against hers.

Kuroo felt her heart race in her chest as the song continued to play, moving her thumbs up and down to caress Kenma's soft skin on her face. She looked down at Kenma's petite face, her eyes gently shut as she sung the lyrics softly under her breath. "Kenma, am I allowed to kiss you?" Kuroo whispered quietly, hoping that Kenma could hear her, as she could barely hear the quiet words herself. 

Kenma opened her eyes slowly, peeking at the familiar smiling face. She got up on her tiptoes and leaned into the tight embrace, hovering her lips over Kuroo's. Kuroo waited for Kenma to press their lips together, looking down at her patiently and flickering her eyes between Kenma's, then flickering her eyes down to the big lips.

Closing the gap between them, Kenma pushed her face up, her eyes fluttering closed, feeling Kuroo's soft lips on hers. Kuroo moved a hand up to the back of Kenma's hair, surprised as she felt Kenma's tongue push against hers. Kenma felt her heart race, knowing that she was making out with her best friend but also knowing that she had wanted to make a move for a while.

Kenma throbbed her tongue against Kuroo's tongue piercing, furrowing her brow and breathing heavily into her as she felt Kuroo's hands snake down her body. Kuroo felt Kenma press her body against hers and started to feel her arousal climb, the deep kiss turning into frantic hungry ones. "We should go upstairs," Kenma whispered as she pulled away from a kiss, her eyes scanning Kuroo's body.

Kuroo nodded drunkenly, pushing Kenma's hair out of her face, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Kenma followed her hurriedly, glad to see that everyone was too immersed in their own drunkenness to notice the two girls leave for a quiet place. Kuroo pushed open the first door she came across, glad to see that it was a bedroom and it was empty.

She turned to tell Kenma that they could go in there, but her words were cut short as Kenma was already right beside her, pushing Kuroo onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Kuroo laughed lightly against her lips, running her hands hungrily up her back, the sound of their lips smacking filling the large room.

Kenma had only had sex with boys before, as she had identified as bisexual since she was young, but the opportunity to sleep with a girl hadn't arisen before. But in her drunken state, she just went with what she thought she should do. Kuroo on the other hand had slept with a lot of girls, and was known as a lesbian slut to most people who knew her. 

Kuroo pulled away from the kiss as her drunk overthinking spiralled, Kenma looking down at her in confusion. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm worried that when you're sober you'll think that I pressured you because I'm a whore." Kuroo whispered through a slur, taking a lock of blonde hair and twirling it around her finger.

Kenma laughed and whispered back, "You're not pressuring me, don't worry. I appreciate that you care but I seriously seriously want to touch your titties." Kuroo tried not to laugh loudly, not used to hearing Kenma use language like that. Kenma connected their lips again, giggling quietly as she moved her hands down Kuroo's body.

"Let's take this off," Kenma mumbled against her lips, pathetically pulling at the clothes on Kuroo. Kuroo licked her lips and replied, "Why don't you take your clothes off and I'll take my clothes off? To save time, and because we both decided to wear way too many layers." Kenma giggled and nodded, rolling off of Kuroo, starting to pull off her shirt.

Kuroo pulled off her dress and then her tights, feeling her heart race as Kenma kept eye contact removing her trousers, thinking about all of the things she wanted to do to Kenma. She pushed her black underwear down and off her ankles, Kenma still struggling with her undershirt. She took off her bra last, her body completely exposed, swallowing nervously.

"You look really hot," Kenma said through a breath, screwing her face up as she couldn't figure out how to get her undershirt over her neck, "You're really hot, Kuroo — can you please help me?" Kuroo smiled at the compliment, feeling less nervous, and helping Kenma pull the undershirt over her neck, seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Kenma still had her underwear on, but she couldn't wait any longer to touch Kuroo.

Kenma locked their lips together hungrily, getting on top of Kuroo again, their naked bodies pressed together. Kuroo sighed in pleasure as she felt Kenma's wandering hands on her exposed chest, her fingers running over the hard nipples and stimulating them. Kuroo ran her hands up and down Kenma's back, using her other hand to rub at the front of Kenma's underwear.

Keeping one hand on Kuroo's breast and letting the other wander down her stomach, Kenma breathed heavily, moving her hand down until they were between Kuroo's thighs. Her fingers touched wet flesh, hearing Kuroo's moan, and she started shifting her fingers up and down the genitals. She knew that she didn't have any sexual experience with a girl but she did have a lot of personal experience, and so went with what usually felt good for her.

"Go further south and start slower," Kuroo whispered against her lips, caressing her breasts and looking up at her with lust. Kenma appreciated the personal instructions, and did what Kuroo told her to, biting down on her lip as she looked down at Kuroo's face of pleasure. Kuroo shut her eyes and furrowed her brows in pleasure, her tongue piercing visible as she moaned softly.

Kenma got braver and started to push her ring finger in, turning her hand over to make it more comfortable for her. Kuroo breathed in sharply, looking down at Kenma's hand as she did it. Kenma looked at Kuroo's expression to see if she was doing it right, pushing in her middle finger also and starting to push and pull them.

"That feels nice," Kuroo said through a breath, seeing that Kenma was waiting for feedback. She shut her eyes again and pushed her head into the pillow, pushing her knees more into the bed to spread her legs further. Kenma watched as Kuroo hummed and moaned, feeling her arousal deepen, using her free hand to grope at Kuroo's chest.

Kenma kissed at the side of Kuroo's face as she continued to curl her fingers in and out repeatedly, reaching deeper into the soft flesh. Kuroo grinded her body against the touch, the back of her body pushing deeper into the comfortable bed, quiet moans spiralling out of her lips.

Guiding Kuroo with her, Kenma sat with her upper back and head against the headboard, the rest of her naked body flat against the bed. She moved Kuroo so that Kuroo's knees were dug into the sheets beside her thighs, Kuroo's legs spread as she straddled over Kenma. Kuroo looked down at her breathlessly, holding onto the headboard with both hands.

Kenma looked up at her hungrily and pushed three fingers inside of her, Kuroo screwing her eyes shut and moaning loudly. Kenma curled her fingers and moved her fingers back and forth quickly, her pinkie finger and thumb repeatedly hitting Kuroo's upper thighs. Kuroo arched her back on the touch, feeling Kenma's other hand slither up her thigh and grab onto the flesh on her backside.

"Kenma," Kuroo moaned desperately, holding onto the headboard above her head tightly as Kenma went deeper and increased her pace. Kenma looked up at the heavenly sight, Kuroo's breasts swinging in her face with each moan, her black hair stuck wet to her forehead, her face flushed and her mouth hung agape, her silver tongue piercing on show. 

The sounds of Kenma's pinkie finger and thumb hitting Kuroo's thighs, Kuroo's soft sighs, Kenma's heavy breathing as she watched the scene with wonder, and the quick sound of moving wet flesh filled the air, the muffled sound of music downstairs still audible. Kenma moved her other hand that was on Kuroo's hip and started to stimulate her clitoris at the same time as fingering her, using her middle finger to caress it in small circles.

Kuroo's moans got louder, rocking her lower half back and forth, grinding on the fingers and simultaneously pushing against the touch on her clitoris. "Fuck," Kuroo breathed, her moans getting shorter and higher. "Just like that," She breathed through a moan, throwing her head back and stretching out her neck, feeling Kenma start to move both of her hands faster.

Moving her own body along with the hands, Kuroo felt herself nearing her climax, her knuckles turning white on the headboard as she moaned loudly. Kenma watched as Kuroo's moans got higher pitched until she let out a long groan, her body curling in on itself as her body spasmed and rode it out, Kenma letting her hands gently run over her genitals a couple more times to let her exploit the feeling.

Kuroo looked down at Kenma breathlessly, moving her head forward quickly to kiss her deeply, tangling her fingers in her long blonde hair. She groped at Kenma's chest hungrily, her body feeling as light as a feather because of the amazing orgasm. Kenma opened her eyes as she felt Kuroo pull away from the kiss, looking down as she watched Kuroo kiss down her chest, breathing heavily as Kuroo gave her a hickey.

She drunkenly put a hand on the back of Kuroo's black hair, watching as her fingers sank into the abyss. Kuroo moved her head down further until she was at Kenma's underwear, looking up at her as she pulled them down off her ankles. She got into a comfortable position and spread Kenma's legs, hooking her hands around her thighs to pull her close.

Kuroo moved her mouth forward and pressed her tongue against her genitals, Kenma moaning softly. She had never had someone go down on her before, as the boys she had been with had been selfish, as most straight boys were. Kuroo adored the sound of Kenma's moans, finding it both arousing and adorable. 

Kenma looked down at Kuroo's intense stare as she watched her move her tongue up and down, moaning softly and feeling the metal of her tongue piercing against her. She hummed in pleasure as she felt Kuroo push her tongue all the way inside, her chest rising and falling quickly as she felt the bliss blossom in the pit of her stomach.

Kuroo rubbed her hands along Kenma's thighs as she gripped them, moving her tongue around in long motions, hearing Kenma's moans get louder. Kenma moved both of her arms up and grasped her breasts in each of her hands, her fingers sliding over her hard nipples as she panted and moaned.

Too intoxicated to be embarrassed by how loud she was being, Kenma opened her eyes to look down at what was happening, Kuroo's seductive glances making her more aroused. The feeling of the cold metal on her tongue against her made the sensation even more intense, Kenma's entire body feeling as if it was on fire from how good it felt.

She reached her hands down and held Kuroo's hair, her legs tightening around her head as she started to thrust her hips against the tongue. Kenma moaned louder as Kuroo continued to move her mouth while also letting Kenma guide her head, pushing her tongue in as deep as possible.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Kenma whined, grinding herself against Kuroo's face, through high moans that echoed off the walls. Kuroo pressed her tongue piercing against the flesh, using her whole tongue to envelope her clitoris, knowing that she was going to finish, stimulating it by flicking her tongue back and forth quickly.

Kenma felt the arousal blossom until it spread through her entire lower half, screwing her face up as she held onto Kuroo's hair tightly, her moans turning into almost-screams as she approached her peak. "Fuck me, Kuroo!" Kenma cried out, followed by a long scream as she orgasmed, her body jerking and her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her head falling limp to the bed.

Kuroo heard her heavy breathing, her tongue running over her genitals again slowly, pulling away and looking up at her. She wiped a hand over her face, kissing Kenma's trembling thighs with a drunk smile. "You are so attractive," Kuroo said, leaning her head forward so that her chin rested on Kenma's lower stomach, holding the soft thighs around her head as if they were pillows.

Kenma breathlessly looked down at her with a wide smile, her fingers running through her black hair. "You're my dream girl," Kenma replied through heavy breaths, looking down at Kuroo over her rising and falling chest. Kuroo felt her heart skip at the words, hoping that Kenma meant it and wasn't just rambling because she was drunk.

"Do you want to go back down to the party?" Kuroo asked after a moment of comfortable silence, Kenma's hands gently running through her black hair as she caught her breath. Kenma nodded softly, sighing in contentment and pushing herself up. "I want to ask if this changes things but I know we're both super drunk and we should wait until the morning for serious boring stuff like that." Kuroo said through a slur, holding Kenma's slim hand up to her lips and kissing it.

Kenma smiled widely as she watched Kuroo worship her hand, saying, "Let's talk about it in the morning. But just so that you know, right now, I think that I want to do this again with you, like on a full-time basis. I want to taste you as if you were a krabby patty and I am the yellow sponge." Kuroo laughed at her jumbled up words, asking what on earth she was talking about, making Kenma giggle too.

"I'm so drunk," Kenma laughed, pulling on her clothes, Kuroo watching her with a lovesick grin. Kuroo pulled on her clothes too, unable to wipe the smile off her face that dominated her features. Kenma looked at herself in the mirror, stumbling slightly as she asked, "Does it look like I just had sex?"

Kuroo walked over, not really sure if she should tell her about the eyeliner that was gathered underneath her eyes and her swollen lips. "You look great to me," Kuroo said instead, hoping that they were both so drunk that Kenma would forget what her actual question was.

"Okay, good. You look sexy too. Give me a kiss." Kenma giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing their lips together. Kuroo laughed at her forwardness now that they had been intimate, moving the stray hair out of her face and grinning down at her. She guided them both to the door, Kenma leaning on her, resting her face against Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo swung open the door, the loud music blaring through their ears from downstairs, her arm tight around Kenma's waist. They made eye contact with Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were sat against the wall, their eyes wide as they looked up at them, then looking at each other and trying not to laugh.

"You guys are perverts," Kenma slurred with an exaggerated pout, pointing at the two of them with a shaky finger. Kuroo chimed in, "Yeah, you are perverts. And because you're both straight I would even consider this a hate crime. A perverted hate crime." Nishinoya and Tanaka then both started talking loudly over each other, Nishinoya turning to Tanaka with a gasp and smacking her across the face when she blurted out that Nishinoya was straight but had a crush on Daichi one time.

Nishinoya yelled, "Tanaka, you're such a bitch! I just admitted that one time I had sinful thoughts about Daichi in the locker room because she was wearing a red lacy push-up bra." Kuroo guided Kenma away from the bickering, hearing Kenma's giggles at Nishinoya and her defence of her heterosexuality.

"Straight people are so weird," Kenma laughed against Kuroo's shoulder, turning her face up giddily, feeling happiness guide her confidence. Kuroo smiled down at her, agreeing and kissing her softly. They walked back into the main room where people were speaking and dancing, Kenma glad that she didn't feel nervous when knowing people would see her hugging Kuroo like this.

Kenma's eyes scanned the room, smiling as she saw Hinata and Kageyama making out in the corner, both of them clearly too drunk to care that everyone could see them. Bokuto walked over to Kenma and Kuroo, her features showing how intoxicated she was, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's neck.

"Do you see that?" Bokuto asked dramatically, trying to force her eyes to tears as she looked Kuroo in the face, raising her eyebrows and getting close. "See what, Bokuto-san?" Kuroo asked as she raised her eyebrows back, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she was acting.

Bokuto pointed in a corner, forcing Kuroo's face with her other hand to make her look in the direction she was pointing, Kuroo's eyes following the direction and landing on Hinata and Kageyama kissing. "I do see that," Kuroo stated plainly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion about why Bokuto was so emotional about it.

"Hinata is so small and cute, and she looks up to me as her elder. Oh my god, I love her tiny little face so much! And she's gonna get laid tonight! My heart can't take it, Kuroo!" Bokuto cried out, falling against her dramatically, Kenma watching the situation at Kuroo's other shoulder, putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Bokuto yelled across the room drunkenly, "Hinata, I'm so proud of you! You make your mother so happy!" Kuroo almost fell over laughing, telling Bokuto that she was the weirdest person she had ever met. Kenma smiled widely at Kuroo's joy, looking up at her with eyes of adoration. Kuroo's eyes followed Bokuto as she ran over to Hinata, watching as Kageyama opened her eyes and saw Bokuto approaching.

Kageyama thought that she was storming over with malicious intent, and so broke away from the kiss with Hinata, looking up at Bokuto angrily and folding her dominant hand into a fist. She got up without warning and punched her across the face with all of her strength, Bokuto falling down with a cry, her hand going up to her jaw. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Ow! I was coming over to give you guys a hug," Bokuto cried out as she rolled around and cradled her injury, letting out drunk mumblings of pain. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what had happened, rushing to Bokuto on the floor and asking if she was okay.

Bokuto writhed dramatically as if she had been stabbed, calling out, "Someone get Akaashi! I need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! I'm dying, someone get Akaashi now! I love you, my baby, Hinata. You were my favourite mistake. Your real father was an American with a tiny dick. Never forget me." Hinata rolled her eyes as she realised that Bokuto was fine enough to make jokes, so the pain couldn't have been that bad.

Akaashi strolled over slowly, as she had smoked too much weed, hoisting Bokuto up and dragging her away. Bokuto looked happier than she had before she was punched. Kuroo tore her eyes away from the circus to look down at Kenma, grinning when she saw that Kenma had been looking up at her the whole time. Kuroo put two fingers under her chin and caressed the side of her face, Kenma leaning into the loving embrace.


	4. genderbend! kageyama x genderbend! hinata

Hinata smiled widely as she saw Kenma approach her, wrapping her in a big hug. "I haven't seen you since Oikawa's party," Kenma said through a grin, the two of them sitting on a bench. Hinata replied, "About that — Oikawa said she's throwing another one this weekend. Can you come?"

Kenma sighed, about to decline impolitely, when she saw Hinata's puppy dog eyes and pleading expression. "Fine, but I'm not drinking as much as I did last time." Kenma said with a smile, looking away nervously and kicking her feet back and forth. Hinata thanked her with a giggle, teasingly reminding her that the only reason why she had a girlfriend now was because of that alcohol.

"What about Kageyama? Is she still treating you like shit?" Kenma retorted, raising her eyebrows at the cheerful girl, watching her expression turn sour. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, feeling the disapproval radiate off of Kenma. "You're so mean about her. You don't understand how hard it is for her to accept that she's gay. She's told me that her parents would kick her out if she told them about her feelings for me."

Kenma let out a sad sigh, apologising quietly. Hinata continued, "I really like her, and I can deal with her being hot and cold because I know she'll settle down. You and I are just lucky that we have nice mothers, and we were raised in an accepting household. I will not tolerate any Kageyama slander." 

A smile tugged at Kenma's lips at Hinata's words, shoving her jokingly and saying that she was only teasing and she understood. "Is it cool if we get ready at yours? I don't want to walk in by myself again, it was scary." Kenma asked Hinata, Hinata nodding eagerly with a grin, excited for another party.

The weekend came closer than anticipated, Hinata planning her outfit for days, trying to make sure that it was perfect. She wanted to impress Kageyama, who she made sure was going too. She walked out of the bathroom and twirled for Kenma, who wolf-whistled and complimented her.

Hinata wore a sparkly dark purple dress, with long puffed sleeves and a low cut, tight in the right places but flowy at the bottom, reaching down to the middle of her thigh. "I'm so jealous of your figure," Kenma pouted as she looked at Hinata's large breasts that were pushed up by the dress, pulling the front of her own shirt forward and looking down at her chest.

"Don't act as if your body isn't supermodel tier," Hinata spun around to look at her, squinting her eyes and pointing, making Kenma smile and look down at her phone. The two of them got ready and talked about who was going to be there, Kenma groaning and rolling her eyes as she talked about how Lev could come to this party.

After they arrived at Oikawa's familiar driveway, Hinata knocked eagerly at the door, watching Kenma's uneasy expression which usually graced her face. "Hello, you little minx. You look sexy." Oikawa smirked as she saw Hinata, making Hinata blush and thank her nervously. Kenma blurted out that she was there too, Oikawa ignoring her and continuing to admire Hinata.

"I feel like I'm seeing you in a whole new light, ginger. That body, my God!" Oikawa exclaimed dramatically, putting a hand over her chest and throwing her head to the side. Kenma looked at Hinata with wide eyes and a supressed smirk, seeing that Hinata was too sober to interact with Oikawa the way that she had last weekend.

Iwaizumi approached from the kitchen, hearing the loud voice, seeing Oikawa's flirtatious smile as she waved her fingers at Hinata. "Oikawa, stop bothering Hinata. I'm so sorry." Iwaizumi apologised to Hinata, shoving Oikawa roughly and telling her to stop being a creep to a first year. Hinata said it was fine meekly, her blush deepening when she noticed Iwaizumi's passing glance at her chest.

Kenma dragged Hinata into the living room, laughing loudly at what had just happened. Hinata tugged at Kenma's jacket, feeling embarrassed and wanting them to stop for a second. "Kenma, maybe I shouldn't have worn this. I'll get too much attention." Hinata murmured as she looked down at the ground, folding her arms over her exposed chest to hide it.

"Trust me, once you start drinking you won't care. You look fucking hot, dude." Kenma replied with a grin, squeezing Hinata's hand. "Show off them juicy tiddies and if anyone gives you unwanted trouble I'll kick them in the face." Kenma finished, making Hinata giggle, squeezing her hand and thanking her, letting Kenma drag her to the drinks table.

Hinata looked around her as she sipped at her drink, not seeing Kageyama yet. "Baby," She heard someone call to her, whipping her head in the direction of the voice and grinning as she saw Bokuto. "You look adorable," Bokuto complimented, wrapping her in a tight hug, Hinata thanking her and saying she looked nice too. 

Bokuto was wearing low-waisted black jeans with a tight sleeveless crop top, chains adorning her outfit in various places. She wore chunky rings on many of her fingers, her platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders, thick horizontal black stripes weaving throughout the white. "Is Kuroo not with you?" Bokuto asked Kenma with a confused expression, after greeting the blonde girl.

Kenma shook her head, saying, "She's coming later; she has to babysit her brother for a while." Bokuto swooned and gushed about how Kuroo was so sweet, making Hinata giggle and Kenma shake her head disapprovingly with a small smile, already tired of Bokuto's ridiculousness. Bokuto put an arm around Hinata's neck, then wrapping her other around Kenma's neck, towering over them in height.

"Getting smashed drunk with two bitches at my side," Bokuto joked, Kenma looking at her with a deadpan look before shoving her touch off, mumbling about how she hated her. Hinata laughed at their relationship, sipping more of her drink.

Kageyama let out a long staggered sigh as she heard the party bustle inside, nervously fiddling her fingers together. She pulled her phone out and checked her reflection, cringing and pulling at her face. She was wearing her usual amount of makeup, with eyeliner and dark filled in brows. She just didn't feel attractive today.

She wore an oversized ocean blue hoodie as a dress with fishnets and chunky white trainers, not feeling the need to wear a bra because there wasn't much to hold up. Her mother had sweetly given her the hoodie earlier in the day, saying that it matched her big blue eyes. Kageyama tried to shake off her anxiety as she knocked, waiting a moment before Oikawa drunkenly opened the door.

"Ugh, you. Come in, I guess." Oikawa rolled her eyes, although Kageyama saw her teasing smile that she tried to hide. Oikawa quickly disappeared into the mass of people, Kageyama shuffling her feet towards the main area where people were gathered. She inhaled deeply as she rushed over to the drinks table, needing to escape her anxiety.

Throwing back three consecutive shots and then gagging, Kageyama fixed herself a normal drink, feeling less unsettled. Her eyes scanned for her friends, smiling as she saw Sugawara who waved her over. "You look so cute," Daichi said, smiling at her with bright white teeth. Kageyama thanked her quietly, glad that she had already drank some alcohol, although still feeling nervous at the compliment.

"Kageyama!" She turned her head as she heard the familiar shout, knowing that it would be Hinata before their eyes locked. Hinata ran over as soon as she saw that Kageyama had arrived, eagerly hurtling towards her like a bullet. Kageyama felt her eyes widen as she saw what Hinata was wearing, her eyes raking down her body. 

Her mind tripping over itself in a gay panic, Kageyama tried not to stare at her chest that bounced as Hinata bounded towards her. Breasts. Boobs. Soft pillows to bury your face in. Large amazing bouncy boobs. They looked so perfect. Kageyama felt her mouth open and a dark blush rise on the bridge of her nose, feeling flustered as she greeted her nervously, her voice sounding like a squeak because of how strained it was.

Hinata was pleased with the reaction, giggling under her breath and asking if Kageyama was alright. "You look really pretty," Hinata then said softly, glad that she had consumed alcohol before Kageyama had gotten there, feeling confident. Kageyama felt her heart pound, her feelings for Hinata exploding through her system.

"You look so nice I don't even know what to say," Kageyama eventually murmured, nervously taking a lock of black hair from her side and separating it with her fingers, knowing that their friends were watching to see what would happen next. Hinata grinned and tucked her curly hair behind an ear, feeling her heart hammer against her ribcage. 

Kenma approached her side with a drink, asking if she needed any assistance. Kageyama made eye contact with Kenma, shooting her a jealous look. She knew that Kenma had feelings for Hinata at one point in time, and it made her heart hurt thinking of them together. Kenma wrapped an arm around Hinata's curvy waist with a sly smirk directed at Kageyama, wanting to annoy her.

"No one is being creepy, Kenma. You can rest easy." Hinata laughed, not noticing Kageyama's cold glare directed at Kenma, leaning into her touch. Kenma said that was fine then, biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop her laughter as she saw the sour look that was being pelted at her. 

Oikawa suddenly approached the three of them, holding out a hand directed at Hinata. "Please dance with me," She said with a maniacal grin, wiping a bit of saliva away from the side of her mouth. Kenma then said that she was going to beat her ass if Oikawa didn't leave Hinata alone, starting to go off on a tangent about how disrespectful she was being.

Kageyama used the commotion as a distraction as she pulled Hinata away from Kenma, guiding her away to a different place. "You're so popular tonight," Kageyama joked quietly as she led them to the kitchen, which was quiet apart from the muffled music. Hinata felt a grin tug at her lips, feeling slightly nervous now that she and Kageyama were completely alone.

"You really do look amazing," Kageyama breathed, glad that her voice hadn't stammered or stuttered like it usually did, having alcohol to thank for that. She was still holding onto Hinata's hand from stealing her to the kitchen, squeezing it softly and running her thumb up and down the skin.

Hinata smiled wider, looking up at Kageyama and confidently thanking her. She swung their intertwined hands together, shuffling closer. "You can touch them if you'd like," She whispered as she looked up at her with seductive eyes. Kageyama heard her heartbeat pound in her ears, swallowing nervously down at Hinata.

Kageyama moved her free hand up to cup a breast, feeling her arousal grow down below as Hinata looked up at her with those eyes. Hinata freed her grip on Kageyama's hand and used both of her hands to guide Kageyama's hands to her chest, Kageyama letting out a long breath as she felt her fingers being pushed into a cup shape, roughly grasping the soft flesh.

Hinata pushed her arms against her breasts to make them look bigger, pulling the dress down until her nipples were almost visible, looking up at Kageyama with innocent eyes as she fondled them hungrily. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together, Kageyama moving one of her hands around Hinata's body to grab her closer for the kiss.

Wrapping one arm around Kageyama's neck and the other wandering up the back of Kageyama's thigh, Hinata felt the kiss deepen quickly, humming against the tongue throbbing against the inside of her cheek. Kageyama kept one hand groping at Hinata's breast which was almost bulging out of her dress from the rough contact, her other hand grasping at the flesh on Hinata's backside, her hand tugging the fabric higher up Hinata's body.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss to breathe and sigh in pleasure as Kageyama moved her hand underneath the top of her dress, taking the nipple between her fingers. She moved their lips back together again, Kageyama feeling the sighs in her own mouth, her other hand continuing to grab and caress the flesh underneath Hinata's dress, that had been pushed up so far that it rested halfway up her backside.

The two of them heard footsteps approaching from the hallway and pulled away from the kiss, a look of panic flooding Kageyama's features as she hurried to the other side of the room, rubbing the saliva away from her mouth and making sure her hoodie dress was the way it was supposed to look.

Hinata felt panicked by her panic and pulled the top of her dress up and the bottom of her dress down, straightening it out and making sure that she didn't look as aroused as she felt. Yamaguchi skipped into the kitchen, her cheeks flushed from alcohol. "There you are, Kageyama! Come and play beer pong with me and Tsukki!" She called loudly as she skipped towards the black-haired girl, noticing the dark red colour on her cheeks.

Yamaguchi grabbed Kageyama by the hand and dragged her to the doorway of the kitchen, Hinata smiling from amusement at her dissatisfaction. Yamaguchi had always seen Kageyama as a softie deep down, and had wanted to be friends with her because she found her interesting. A grin stretched on her features, her brown freckles speckled over her tan face like stars.

"You can suck face later," Yamaguchi laughed as she watched Kageyama reach for Hinata in desperation to save her from being a third wheel to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hinata let her be dragged away with a teasing smile, waving goodbye and watching as her long black shiny hair was the last thing she could see before Kageyama disappeared around the corner.

Hinata closed her eyes and put her hand against her lips with a small smile, thinking of Kageyama and her intoxicating touch, her body still tingling from the contact. She pushed her feet back towards the space where people were dancing and talking, her eyes scanning the area for a familiar face.

Her eyes landed on Bokuto, who was surrounded by a group of chanting people, as she chugged a bottle of vodka with her face screwed up in disgust. Hinata walked towards her with a giggle, glad to see that Bokuto was enjoying herself. Bokuto's eyes widened at herself as she finished the last drop, throwing the empty bottle to the side and letting out a long breath, rubbing at her mouth.

Bokuto muttered a profanity and coughed, the taste strong on her tongue and burning up her insides. She felt incredibly drunk, and her vision swam for a moment. Hinata walked closer and asked if she was okay through a giggle, watching as Bokuto swayed from side to side and moved her arms around like a maniac.

"Baby!" Bokuto yelled happily through a heavy slur, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug and mumbling incoherently about how much she loved her. Bokuto pulled away and stroked at her orange hair, her babbling turning into compliments as she called Hinata the prettiest baby she had ever seen, then giggling drunkenly and whispering not to tell Akaashi.

Bokuto let out a dramatic scream as she felt someone yank her away from Hinata, looking up and seeing her best friend. "You're finally here! Oh, you look so beautiful. Don't tell Kenma I said that." Bokuto giggled as Kuroo looked down disapprovingly at her, calling her a fiend and greeting Hinata casually.

"I'm right here," Kenma grumbled with a huff, appearing at Kuroo's side, hidden by the towering height difference. Kuroo let go of Bokuto to wrap an arm around her girlfriend, Kenma asking Hinata where she had gone and if anyone else was making her uncomfortable. Hinata smiled widely and said that she was fine, her eyes shimmering as she looked at the attractive couple.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was sitting in the corner of her garden, her features illuminated by the light from her phone screen. She was watching the live feed from the camera that her parents had installed in the kitchen for security reasons, zooming in with a devious smirk. "You're disgusting," Iwaizumi said from beside her, as Oikawa giggled and continued to watch Kageyama and Hinata make out.

"I will convince her to have sex with me," Oikawa replied with determination, her eyes widening in excitement as she thought that she saw a nip slip. "Just look, Iwa-chan. Look at her body." Oikawa continued, forcing Iwaizumi to watch the security footage. Iwaizumi felt her cheeks burn red even though she was drunk, feeling guilty both for watching it and for enjoying it.

Oikawa saw the desire and smirked, saying, "If you get involved too then it could become very interesting. Just imagine; you laid flat on your back with the strap-on, Hinata bouncing up and down on it, your hands on her thighs guiding her. I'll ride your face and bury my head in those massive perfect tits, and we're both moaning screaming your name."

Iwaizumi felt her cheeks redden and she turned away, feeling her crotch throb and arousal spread through her body at the image. "Hinata doesn't want to do that," Iwaizumi replied in a low tone, not knowing what else to say. Oikawa wouldn't let her negativities dash her dreams, and replied that she was adamant Hinata would be drooling over her by the end of the night.

"I want to put my face in your perfect tits, though." Iwaizumi pouted as she watched Oikawa get up to leave, Oikawa letting out a hearty laugh and turning to look at her. She grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up until her knuckles were at her neck, flashing her naked chest. "You know that you're the only person I get on my knees for, Iwa. You're sleeping over tonight so you will get many opportunities to taste this million dollar pussy."

The night went on and many more drinks were consumed by everyone, Kageyama letting her guard down because she was so drunk and talking to people she usually didn't. She happily chatted away to Tendou about her hair, which was bright red and cut into a mullet, her ears exposed and her hair extending down to the top of her neck.

Kageyama rambled on drunkenly about how she had always wanted to do something with her hair but she was too worried about what her parents would say, as she took the ends of her black hair and let it gradually fall back to where it usually rested. "I think your hair is really nice. It's super thick and you suit it long." Tendou complimented her, reaching a hand forward and flicking the black hair.

Across the room, Hinata was eagerly smoking her first toke of weed, too drunk to be nervous about the new experience. Akaashi had handed it to her and guided her on how to do it, always finding it amusing watching people smoke for the first time, as they usually coughed and spluttered.

"You don't have to, baby. Don't let her sexy eyes peer pressure you," Bokuto chimed in from beside Akaashi, her arm resting around Akaashi's exposed shoulder. Hinata did it anyway, feeling eyes on her, Bokuto's disapproving drunken glance the most prominent. She coughed slightly, but Akaashi said she was impressed at how well she took it for her first time.

Kuroo asked for the spliff and drew a long breath, the end of the spliff burning crimson as Kuroo's chest slowly expanded. She took it away and let out the smoke slowly, smoke spiralling out of her parted lips and rushing out of her nostrils. Hinata watched her in awe, too drunk to feel guilty at how attractive she found Kuroo. Her eyes flickered in adoration over Kuroo's curves and the dark makeup on her face, watching a satisfied smirk curl on her lips as the euphoria from the drug danced through her cells.

Hinata shut her eyes and pushed her body into the wall, her mind tripping over sexual thoughts that started with Kuroo and ended with Kageyama and how sexy she found the blue-eyed girl, thinking about their kiss in the kitchen. "Are you okay? Are you gonna pass out?" Hinata heard the familiar voice, opening her eyes and seeing Akaashi looking down at her, a soft worry on her face.

"No, I'm good. I just want to see Kageyama." Hinata replied through a slur, pushing her body into an upright position. Akaashi helped her sit up properly, Hinata inhaling her perfume and tasting the weed in her own mouth, smacking her lips together. Kageyama looked across the room at that moment, locking eyes with Hinata and waving with a grin.

Hinata grinned back, pushing herself up and stumbling over, hearing Kenma ask her where she was going. Hinata motioned with her hand that she was going upstairs to Kageyama, who felt her heart race and nodded in response, slipping away from Tendou and Ushijima, disappearing upstairs a moment after Hinata.

Kageyama stumbled down the hallway and looked around her, not sure where Hinata had gone. She peeked inside a room but recoiled quickly when she saw two people making out, too drunk to notice who it was. She continued to the next room, smirking widely as she saw Hinata sitting patiently on the bed, her legs crossed over the side of the bed.

She pushed the door fully open and Hinata noticed her, drunkenly laughing and biting down on her lip. Kageyama approached her and smashed their lips together, tangling her fingers in Hinata's orange curls, pressing their bodies together. Hinata felt her body being pushed flat against the bed, her legs forced apart as Kageyama grinded down on her, making her sigh in pleasure.

Kageyama roughly pulled the top of Hinata's dress down until her naked breasts bulged over the top, completely exposed, Kageyama moving her head down to suck hickeys on them. Hinata let out a soft moan at the contact, finding Kageyama's drunk confidence arousing. She shut her eyes tightly as Kageyama started to caress the front of her underwear, arching her back and lowly moaning at the touch.

Heavy breaths filled the air, Kageyama running her tongue over the exposed flesh on Hinata's chest and watching her expressions of pleasure with lust. Hinata hurriedly moved her hand up to the fishnets on Kageyama's thighs, her hand slithering up and rubbing at the front of her thin underwear. 

Kageyama hungrily pulled the zip down at the back of Hinata's dress, ripping it off and throwing it on the floor, groping indiscriminately at her naked body and whispering incoherent things about how attractive she found her. Hinata kissed her sloppily, feeling the vibration of Kageyama's moans against her bottom lip.

Hinata pulled off Kageyama's hoodie dress and started sucking at her nipples, biting down and hearing Kageyama's shocked gasp that melted into a moan. She sank down and Kageyama watched her intently, her fishnets and underwear pulled down quickly to her ankles, Hinata starting to go down on her.

Kageyama's moans got louder at the touch, her chest rising and falling quickly as Hinata hummed and moved her tongue up and down slowly, holding onto Kageyama by her thighs. Her breaths loud and littered with high moans, Kageyama tossed her head to the side, the arousal consuming her body like a drug.

She moved her arms up by her head absentmindedly, her eyes opening in confusion as her forearms came into contact with something solid under the pillow. Kageyama continued to moan and breathe heavily as she pulled out the mysterious object, drunkenly holding it up in front of her face.

"Hinata, look." Kageyama breathed through a laugh and a moan, making Hinata stop and look up at her with half-shut eyes, looking incredibly intoxicated. She looked up and saw the strap-on and vibrator in Kageyama's hand, her eyes widening in excitement. Not taking into account that the sex toys were not theirs because of their drunken state, they looked at them in wonder.

Kageyama said through a slur, "Because I found them, I think that I should wear the strap-on." Hinata pouted and drunkenly complained that she wanted to wear the strap-on, watching as Kageyama struggled to put it on, pushing her underwear down off of her ankles. Kageyama finished putting it on and fondled Hinata's breasts with a hungry expression, connecting their lips for a deep kiss.

"You can fuck me after, I promise." Kageyama breathed as she pulled away with a drunken smile, one of her hands going down and rubbing Hinata's exposed genitals. Hinata let out a short moan as Kageyama caressed the wet flesh, nodding and saying that was okay with a giggle, grinding against the touch.

Hinata let Kageyama push her against the bed, spreading her legs and breathing heavily as she looked down at the sex toy. Kageyama gripped onto her by her thighs and slowly pushed it in, her face inches away from Hinata's as she felt her hot breath on her chin. Hinata let out a low hum as Kageyama started to move it, her sounds quickly turning into loud moans as Kageyama started to thrust her hips quickly.

Kageyama felt her arousal grow as she looked down at Hinata's contorted expression of pleasure, her mouth hung agape as she moaned softly, her large breasts bouncing as she was fucked into the bed. "You make me dripping wet," Kageyama breathed in a low tone, her eyes flickering between Hinata's dark ones.

Hinata moaned louder, gripping onto Kageyama's chest drunkenly and arching her own back. She felt Kageyama grip her face and push her thumb inside her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking seductively. "Can I ride?" Hinata breathed through a moan, her fingers running over Kageyama's hard nipples as her body thrust into her.

Kageyama moved them so that Hinata could stumble on top of her lap, guiding the sex toy inside herself with difficulty. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head until only the whites were visible and she arched her back, holding onto Kageyama's neck and starting to grind her body, her moans loud and echoing off the walls.

Her hands on Hinata's hips to guide her up and down, Kageyama watched in wonder as Hinata bounced her body and moaned, not caring how vulnerable her expressions were as she was so drunk. Hinata let her mouth hang agape and screwed her eyes shut, the overwhelming pleasure spreading through every inch of her body.

Hinata sensually grinded her hips in slow circles, her moans getting higher and her large breasts bouncing with each motion. Kageyama smacked her backside and heard her short scream that quickly turned into a moan, doing it again to watch the excited expression take over Hinata's features. 

They didn't turn as they heard a disgusted gasp at the doorway, Hinata too drunk to be disturbed by the presence. They heard Oikawa's screech, "Iwa-chan, they're using our sex toys that you bought me!" Hinata felt herself nearing orgasm as Kageyama started stimulating her clitoris, shutting her eyes softly and letting the bliss take over her body.

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna cum." Hinata whimpered as her moans got shorter and higher, her eyebrows furrowed together in pleasure. Kageyama felt her genitals throb to be touched at how attractive the scene was, licking her lips and moving her fingers faster, thrusting her hips upwards.

Hinata finished abruptly, her loud moan cutting through the air, her legs trembling as her body curled in on itself, drunkenly groaning and kissing at Kageyama's chest. "I wanna fuck you now," Hinata mumbled as she pulled herself off of the sex toy, Kageyama letting her hand run over the wet flesh and substances, rubbing it on her own chest.

"You're so hot," Kageyama replied through a slur, watching Hinata take off the strap-on from her hips and put it on herself, her breathing still heavy from the orgasm. Hinata laughed drunkenly and positioned herself on top of Kageyama, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth and calling her a goddess.

Kageyama inhaled sharply as Hinata entered her with the sex toy, gripping onto her by her shoulder blades. She hummed and moaned as Hinata slowly grinded her hips, feeling pleasure pound her heart against her ribcage as the sex toy went deep inside her. Hinata looked down at Kageyama, enjoying the submission as she breathed heavily, her hands groping at her naked chest.

Hinata grabbed the vibrator beside them and turned it on, holding it down against Kageyama's clitoris as she continued to thrust into her. "Oh, fuck." Kageyama moaned, screwing her eyes shut and arching her back, not caring about how loud she was being because of how drunk she was.

Kageyama moaned as her chest rose and fell quickly, the double stimulation reducing her to a mess of desperate pleads and heavy breaths. "Hinata," She whimpered as she opened her eyes to look at Hinata, watching her devious smirk. Kageyama felt Hinata's lower half start to move faster, her short nails digging into the exposed flesh on Hinata's back as she moaned loudly.

Her moans got shorter and higher as the vibrator was pushed down harder on her clitoris, the familiar feeling of orgasm blossoming at the pit of her stomach. Her legs tightened around Hinata's back and a low groan spiralled out of her lips, her fingers tight around Hinata's flesh, her own body jolting. 

Kageyama felt like she was high on cloud nine, her drunkenness heightening her orgasm as she sighed happily, feeling Hinata's lips on hers. She opened her eyes softly and looked up at Hinata, who threw the sex toys aside and kissed at the side of her face affectionately. "I want to have sex with you forever," Kageyama breathed quietly, tucking Hinata's curly hair behind an ear.

"I love you," Hinata whispered back, too drunk to be able to stop herself before the words tumbled out of her mouth. Kageyama looked up at her dotingly as her eyes flickered over the beautiful features, her hands coming up to caress the face. "I think I love you too," Kageyama whispered quietly, her hands on the sides of Hinata's warm face, her lips parted slightly.

Hinata felt a grin curl at her lips, which quickly dominated her face, uncontrollably large in size. She kissed Kageyama quickly with a happy laugh, her lovesick grin not faltering. Kageyama kissed back and felt the infectious smile spread to her face too, holding onto Hinata tightly. 

"I want to tell Bokuto-san that you said you loved me," Hinata giggled through a slur as she pulled away, pulling on her clothes in a hurry. Kageyama rubbed a hand over her face, too happy and intoxicated to care that Hinata was about to expose her soft side. She pulled her clothes on too, although she wanted to sit there with Hinata forever and never put their clothes on again.

Kageyama drunkenly pulled Hinata into a hug, whispering into her hair incoherently about how she smelled amazing. "Do you want to stay at mine after this?" Hinata asked through a drunk laugh against her chest, squeezing back tightly, her slim hands sinking into the blue fabric. Kageyama nodded and kissed her on the forehead gently, pushing her face up by her chin to kiss her on the lips. They swayed drunkenly in the embrace, their smiling lips grazing as they looked at each other lovingly.


	5. genderbend! bokuto x genderbend! akaashi

Akaashi let out a frustrated groan as she set the ball up for Bokuto, her exhaustion starting to affect her performance, her black baby hairs stuck wet to her flushed forehead. As soon as the ball left her fingertips, she tightened her black ponytail, as it was coming loose from the exercise, the hair dropping down and tickling the middle of her back when she pulled at it.

Bokuto jumped up as high as she could to spike the ball, watching with excited eyes as it hit the edge of the court on the other side, the loud slam echoing off the gym walls. She balled both hands into fists and pushed her arms into the air, a grin stretching on her features as she whipped her head in the direction of Akaashi.

"Did you see that?" Bokuto chirped excitedly, watching as Akaashi wiped sweat away from her chin, her tone full of joy. Akaashi nodded breathlessly, hearing the whistle signal that the game was over and that they had won, feeling relief flood over her body. The game had dragged on for a long time, and all of the players were tired.

Bokuto pulled the hairband out of her ponytail with a happy sigh, the white hair with horizontal black stripes weaved in falling down to her chest. She pushed her fingers up through it to flatten it down, the sweat and heat from her body giving it volume around her slim face. Akaashi smiled widely and watched affectionately, Bokuto shaking her head like a dog and wiping her forearm against her grey eyebrows.

"You were great, Bokuto-san." Akaashi complimented her softly, patting her on the back, grimacing with an exaggerated expression and wiping the sweaty hand on her shirt. Bokuto laughed lightly at her disgust with the sweat, thanking her through a grin, her eyes falling over Akaashi's body and the way that the uniform clung to her shape.

Akaashi saw the suggestive glance, turning away as if to get a drink of water, smirking to herself and feeling a light blush rise to the bridge of her nose. She took a large gulp from her water bottle, chatting about the game to Komi, who was rubbing her neck and complaining about how the opposite team were targeting her.

The team headed into the girls changing room, Akaashi walking slower than the rest, irritated at how she was always the most worn out after the games. She heard the chatter of the other girls in front of her, looking up and seeing Bokuto's head turned around in her direction, Bokuto starting to walk towards her from the front of the group.

Akaashi beamed at her, feeling Bokuto's radiance warm her skin as the girl stepped closer. Bokuto reached an arm up and pulled the hairband out of Akaashi's loose ponytail with a smile, watching as the black hair fell down her shoulders gently, looking soft as a feather. "Beautiful," Bokuto grinned, making Akaashi's stomach flip, feeling Bokuto's arm slide around her waist from behind her.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered nervously, her eyes going wide with anxious fear that the girls in front of them would see their affectionate touch. "I'll hold off my lovin' until we're alone, don't worry. You do want some lovin', though, right?" Bokuto asked her in the same whisper, pulling her arm away, keeping their bodies close, her fingers creeping over the fabric on Akaashi's shorts at the top of her thighs, as they continued to walk side by side.

Akaashi felt a smirk crawl onto her face, turning to look at Bokuto's teasing smile and her raised grey eyebrows, her heart hammering against her ribcage at the words. "I want that very much," Akaashi replied quietly, biting the inside of her cheek and looking away, nervously looking ahead of them to see if anyone was paying attention, which they weren't.

Bokuto slipped away from her side without another word, walking faster and catching up with her teammates subtly, integrating herself with the after-game jabbering. Akaashi smiled to herself and licked her lips, her eyes trailing down the back of Bokuto's body, gazing at her wide hips and the tight fabric on her curves.

School had finished for the day, and so they didn't have to worry about changing back into their uniforms. Akaashi pulled off her jersey and turned her nose up at the smell of sweat, stuffing it into her gym bag, taking out her lavender deodorant and spraying a lot of it under her armpits. She looked up as she felt eyes on her, landing on Bokuto who was pulling on her fresh shirt, a smirk on her features as she looked over at Akaashi.

Making sure that no one was watching her, Bokuto put her mouth between her spread index finger and middle finger, licking her tongue up and down in the air. Akaashi let out a loud laugh and turned away, covering her face with her hand to hide the red colour on her cheeks at the gesture.

"What are you laughing at?" Komi asked from beside her with a confused tone, an amused smile playing at her lips. Akaashi shook her head quickly and laughed lightly, saying it was nothing, pulling on her fresh shirt, not daring to look in Bokuto's direction again. She changed hurriedly, the flustered smirk staying glued to her lips, glad to see that people were saying goodbye and disappearing.

Bokuto packed her things into her bag, trying to make her glances casual around the room to see who was still there. The only people left aside from her were; Akaashi, Komi, and Washio. Her ears pricked up as she heard Washio say goodbye with a smile, eagerly replying her goodbye, watching as the dark haired girl pushed the door open and left.

Komi could feel the eyes on her, taking a brush through her short brown hair, the bristles raking against the cartilage at the top of her exposed ears. "Shimizu from Karasuno turned me down again, you know." She spoke to Akaashi in an exasperated tone, looking at her reflection as she brushed through the pixie cut on her head.

"Oh, really? That sucks," Akaashi replied, trying to sound like she cared about her boy troubles, feeling Bokuto's impatient eyes on the back of her head. "Yeah, apparently he asked out that scary girl from his team, Tanaka. I told him that I'm not opposed to fucking a guy in a relationship, but you know how shy he is, he ran off with a red face."

Bokuto scratched at the back of her head, drumming her foot against the floor. Komi turned to look at Bokuto, feeling the negativity directed towards her, seeing her packed bag ready to go. "Are you not leaving?" She asked in a confused tone, Akaashi turning to look at Bokuto with wide eyes, her heartbeat hammering in her ears.

"Akaashi agreed to stay behind and play with me for a bit," Bokuto replied through a grin, keeping her eyes locked on Akaashi's, seeing the embarrassed look on her face. The sexual innuendo went right over Komi's head, who asked why no one else wanted to practise with them, starting to pack her brush away.

Bokuto shrugged, "I guess Akaashi is the only one who could last all night long. I can go all night long too, Komi." Akaashi tore her eyes away and hid her pink face, fearing that Komi wasn't as stupid as Bokuto thought she was, biting the inside of her cheek to stop the smirk from surfacing.

"You guys can play volleyball all night long? That's impressive," Komi gasped dramatically, Bokuto looking at her in amusement and thanking her smugly, not realising before just how dense her teammate was. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Make sure to get your beauty sleep." Komi said cheerily, throwing her packed bag on her shoulder, smiling at the two girls.

Bokuto waved her goodbye, Akaashi hugging Komi back meekly when she hugged her goodbye. The door opened and swung shut, Akaashi letting out a relieved breath, her heart still racing against her ribcage. She pushed her legs up and made eye contact with Bokuto, the same smirk reflected on their faces, leaping towards her and closing the distance between their lips.

Akaashi smirked against the lips, wrapping her arms around Bokuto's neck, feeling Bokuto's arms snake around her waist. She pushed her tongue past Bokuto's lips, throbbing her tongue on top of hers, feeling Bokuto's hum, the hands around her waist starting to wander. Bokuto furrowed her brows and moved her head with the deep kiss, the sounds of their heavy breathing and lips smacking echoing off the changing room walls.

Bokuto guided Akaashi backwards until they hit a pillar, Akaashi letting out a surprised gasp at the impact on her back, their kisses getting more erratic as their desire climbed. Wrapping a leg around Bokuto, Akaashi tangled her hands in Bokuto's hair, tugging at the roots, their bodies intertwined.

Akaashi felt Bokuto grind between her spread legs, breaking away from the kiss to moan softly, pushing her legs further apart, Bokuto starting to suck hickeys at her neck. She slithered her hands underneath Bokuto's shirt, her fingers inching closer to Bokuto's bra, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she breathed quiet moans.

Bokuto helped her pull her shirt off, Akaashi reaching around and unclipping the bra, the soft clatter of the fabric falling to the floor joining their heavy breathing. Akaashi grasped at the soft breasts with both hands, leaning her head down and taking one of Bokuto's hard nipples into her mouth, her lips wrapping tightly around it, her tongue running over the flesh. 

A low moan scratched at the back of Bokuto's throat, Akaashi glancing up at her seductively, one of her hands sliding down and underneath Bokuto's trousers and underwear, touching at the wet flesh. Bokuto fluttered her eyes shut, pressing her lips together and sighing moans through her nostrils, feeling Akaashi's fingers start to caress at her genitals.

Akaashi pushed her head upwards to kiss her again, Bokuto's soft moans vibrating through her mouth, sucking at the tip of Bokuto's tongue. Bokuto felt Akaashi's grope at her chest, opening her eyes and watching as Akaashi sank further down her body, pulling down her trousers and underwear and positioning herself on her knees.

Bokuto bit the inside of her cheek to hide the smirk, feeling Akaashi's hands on her thighs to separate them and to hold her in place. "I want you to cum all over my face," Akaashi breathed as she looked up at Bokuto through thick eyelashes, watching as Bokuto's eyes widened and she laughed in excitement, biting down on her lip and glancing down, her arousal soaring.

Akaashi moved her face forward, pressing her tongue against Bokuto's genitals, hearing the short moan above her, gripping onto the thighs and starting to move her tongue indiscriminately. Bokuto put a shaky arm out against the pillar, throwing her head back and moans spiralling out of her open mouth, the feeling of Akaashi's tongue against her making her body tremble with pleasure.

Moving her tongue up and down slowly, Akaashi sunk her fingers into the flesh on Bokuto's thighs, looking up at Bokuto and her expression of pleasure, feeling herself getting turned on by the moans. Bokuto moved her free hand up to her breasts, rocking her hips against the touch, pulling her nipples and whimpering moans, glancing down at Akaashi's seductive stare.

Akaashi sucked and licked at the flesh with small hums, finding the view underneath Bokuto heavenly, sweat starting to trickle down Bokuto's naked chest and travelling down her curves. The loud moans echoed off the walls, Bokuto knowing that she was nearing orgasm, the feeling racing around to every inch of her system and transporting her to sexual paradise.

"I'm cumming," Bokuto whined through a moan, stretching her neck out and feeling the moans scratch from deep within her, grinding her lower half against the face and feeling her thighs tremble. The feeling blossomed and grew deep in the pit of her stomach, her breathy moans getting higher and shorter as she felt the orgasm bulge until it burst, her body jerking forward as she slammed into her peak.

Akaashi smirked at how fast she had made Bokuto finish, running her tongue over the wet flesh and feeling Bokuto spasm from the sensitive touch. Bokuto sighed her heavy breaths, grabbing Akaashi by her neck and pulling her up so that they were eye level, slamming their lips together and biting at her bottom lip.

Feeling Bokuto's tongue throb against the inside of her cheek, Akaashi hummed at the roughness, her arms tangling through Bokuto's dark hair roots. Bokuto pulled Akaashi's shirt off, unclipping her bra, her hands going up to grab at the flesh and look down at the exposed chest with lust.

Akaashi felt her heart hammer against her ribcage as Boktuo groped at her breasts, pressing her lips together to silence the moan as Bokuto pulled at her hard nipples. She pulled down her shorts and underwear desperately, gasping as Boktuo turned her body around, Akaashi's hands going up to grab at the wall beside her face, feeling Bokuto's presence behind her.

Bokuto slid her fingers between the spread legs from the back, starting to caress at the wet flesh in slow circles. Akaashi let out a short moan at the touch, her hands bundling into fists against the wall, the pleasure flowing through her veins. Pushing her middle and ring finger in abruptly, Bokuto starting curling the fingers in and out, hearing Akaashi's breathy moans.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi whimpered, the side of her face pressed against the cold wall, arching her back and moaning loudly as the fingers dug deep inside her. Bokuto used her free hand to wrap around the front of Akaashi's body and squeeze her breasts, running her thumb over the nipples and kissing at Akaashi's exposed shoulder blade.

The sound of Akaashi's moans mixed with the slapping of skin filled the air, the wet shifting of flesh that coincided with Bokuto's moving fingers joining the mixture of sounds. Akaashi felt Bokuto push in her index finger too, pushing and pulling the three fingers at a quicker pace, her pinkie finger and thumb repeatedly slapping against Akaashi's upper inner thighs.

Her moans getting higher, Akaashi kept her mouth hung open, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks a bright red, the pleasure blossoming at Bokuto's touch. She screwed her fists up tighter against the wall, her chest heaving up and down, Bokuto's groping at her breasts turning her on more.

"C-Can I trib you until I orgasm?" Akaashi breathed through her moans, her body that had been pressed against the wall trembling, her legs almost giving out on her. "Of course," Bokuto replied quickly, her own excitement growing at the request, pulling her sticky fingers out with a grin and laying down flat on her back.

Akaashi desperately turned her body around and positioned her naked body between Bokuto's spread legs, her knees on either side of Bokuto's thighs, one hand on Bokuto's inner thigh and the other hand on Bokuto's inner calf on the other leg that was lifted in the air. Bokuto sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she looked up at her, both hands going up to Akaashi's fleshy thighs.

Starting to grind her hips, Akaashi let out a whimpering moan, the feeling of their wet genitals rubbing against each other overwhelming her with pleasure. Bokuto felt her eyes flutter shut and breathed heavy moans, her fingers digging into Akaashi's thighs to keep her in place, feeling her black and white hair get ruffled as she was thrust into the floor.

"You feel so good," Akaashi breathed quietly through her moaning, her grip tightening on Bokuto's calf as she repeatedly moved her lower half in fast circles, her moans turning slightly staggered and abrupt at the shockingly amazing sensation. She could feel sweat rolling down her curved back, her hairline wet with black strands stuck to her forehead.

Bokuto heard her own moans getting louder, opening her eyes and looking up at Akaashi through furrowed brows and an open mouth, never having felt that sexually charged in her life. "So good," Bokuto replied breathily, barely able to push the words out before an overwhelming moan escaped her, screwing her face up and pushing her legs further apart to invite the feeling.

Akaashi started to grind her hips in faster circles, the sight of Bokuto's sexual unravelling making her more aroused. She thrust their naked bodies into the cold floor, breathy moans spiralling out of their lips with each motion that got rougher. Bokuto felt the familiar blossom of orgasm for the second time, stretching her neck up and her moans getting so loud that they were almost screams.

Her body jerked and spasmed, her thighs tightening around Akaashi's body and her eyes rolling to the back of her head until only the whites were visible. "Did you cum again?" Akaashi choked a laugh, her heavy breathing making the words barely coherent, her hips continuing to grind despite Bokuto's tight leg grip.

"Baby," Bokuto begged through a whine, her head feeling light as a cloud, loud moans still scratching at the back of her throat with each thrust. "You fuck so good. It feels so good." She continued through heavy breaths, her orgasms making everything fuzzy and beautiful. Akaashi moaned at the words, feeling herself near orgasm at how sexy she found Bokuto and the way she spoke during sex.

Akaashi grinded her lower half as fast as she could, stimulating her clitoris, moans tumbling out of her lips from deep in her throat, the feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach. Bokuto breathlessly grabbed onto Akaashi's thighs, guiding Akaashi's body back and forth against her. Akaashi hit her peak abruptly, screwing her eyes shut and her mouth opening wider, a high moan escaping her lips, her torso doubling over and her limbs tightening.

Giving her body over to the ecstasy, Akaashi breathed against Bokuto's chest, feeling Bokuto's legs wrap around her limp body. Their heavy breathing filled the room as they tried to get their heart rate back to normal, their loudly beating hearts on top of each other, sweat lining their naked bodies.

Akaashi lifted her head up weakly to look her in the face, moving her hands up to wipe away the strands of white and black hair stuck to Bokuto's face. "You're so hot," She whispered, her mouth still open as hot breaths escaped her lips, her heart racing as she looked up at Bokuto. Bokuto laughed through a grin, her legs staying wrapped around Akaashi, cradling Akaashi's face in one of her hands and rubbing her thumb over the skin on Akaashi's chin.

"We've only been screwing for twenty minutes and I came twice. That's how sexy you are." Bokuto replied, the same grin on her cheeks, leaning down to place a feathery kiss on Akaashi's parted lips. "Thank you for blowing my mind with your sexy ass," Bokuto continued, with a light laugh, against Akaashi's mouth.

Akaashi felt a smile curl up her lips, Bokuto's hand on her face feeling warm, humming in contentment as she kissed Bokuto deeply, sighing against her tongue. "We should probably get up," Akaashi whispered, her tone showing how much she didn't want to get up from the embrace. 

"Do you think your mum will let you stay at mine?" Bokuto asked in reply, pouting her lips, already knowing deep down that the answer would be no. Akaashi shook her head with a sad sigh, "It's a school night, and she never has before." A dramatic long groan came out of Bokuto's throat, making Akaashi giggle, as she unwrapped the legs from her waist and got up.

Akaashi turned to her as she pulled on her clothes, "I have a better idea. You haven't seen my new lingerie yet, and I would be more than happy to try them on for you. And take photos. And then send them to you." Bokuto's eyes lit up at the offer, hurriedly getting up and asking if she was being serious chirpily, smacking both palms against her face like a child.

Laughing heartily at her eagerness, Akaashi said she would definitely do that, starting to tie her shoelaces. "We can have sex after school tomorrow, and until then we can have phone sex." Akaashi told her through a grin, watching Bokuto pull up her trousers and teasingly turn her body so that Akaashi could see her ass, making sure that Akaashi could see the fabric getting stuck on her backside.

Akaashi laughed at the gesture, watching Bokuto smirk and dramatically complain about how her ass was too fat for her trousers. "That plan sounds almost perfect," Bokuto said through a laugh, sliding her feet into her trainers. "We can also have sex in the morning before school, in my car." Bokuto continued in an obvious tone, raising her eyebrows at Akaashi. "I was hoping you would say that," Akaashi replied, biting the inside of her cheek, making sure that she hadn't forgotten to pack anything into her bag or misplaced any dirty underwear.


	6. genderbend! ushijima x genderbend! tendou

Shiratorizawa had been staying in a hotel for the week, as they had a week of practise games that were far away from home, the girls all enjoying the excitement of living away from home. It gave them all a chance to train hard, and a chance to grow their independence. Ushijima found it hard to stay still, constantly leaving the room to run miles or practise spiking with whoever was available.

She would push her brown hair away from her sweaty face, weakly pulling it up into a high ponytail and tying it up with a flat expression. Ushijima could feel eyes on her, turning to look and seeing Goshiki copying her as she stretched, Goshiki quickly changing the stretch pose when she saw Ushijima noticed her mirrored actions. 

"I have a surprise for you," Ushijima heard the familiar voice, swallowing nervously and turning to face Tendou, who had a large grin on her features. "What is it?" Ushijima asked, chewing on the inside of her lip, trying to sound disinterested. She could still feel Goshiki's observing glance as she cooled down and stretched, pretending not to notice out of courtesy. 

Tendou continued, "You seem to forget what a surprise is, Ushi. It means you don't know until I want you to know. Semi's going out with a few girls from the other schools, so I'll have a free room, if you wanted to drop by after dinner." Her tone was low and silky, her fingers going up to curl around a brown loose strand that fell into Ushijima's face.

Ushijima blushed at the touch, pushing Tendou's slim hand away, the suggestive words making her heart race. She shyly looked at the other girls, who were too immersed in conversation to care about the flirting. "If I'm not too busy with training," Ushijima mumbled, pushing herself away with numb legs, reaching for a water bottle.

Tendou let out an amused laugh, knowing that meant Ushijima would definitely be there, a large grin on her face as she rubbed a towel over her forehead, excited for later. Her heart skipped as she watched Ushijima speak to the other girls about the practise and what they needed to improve on, sighing to herself through a smirk as she thought about the recent memory of Ushijima's high moans.

The day stretched on slowly, Ushijima shaking her leg up and down against the floor as she sat on the chair in her hotel room, looking down at her unlocked phone. She was waiting for Tendou's message that Semi had left and she could come over, hearing Shirabu ask her if she was going out drinking with Semi.

"I think I'm going to go out for a run in a minute, so you can have the room for a couple of hours." Ushijima replied in her usual monotonous voice, keeping her eyes turned down to her phone, too afraid that if she met Shirabu's eyes her dishonesty would be written all over her face. "You act as if there's anything to do," Shirabu sighed, throwing her head back against the bed, swinging her feet back and forth in the air.

Shirabu continued to ramble on about how boring the hotel was and how no one had invited her to go drinking because she wasn't a third year, Ushijima tuning her out, her heart pounding as she felt the vibration of her phone. She read the text message notification banner which read; 'From: Tendou - room 24, the door's unlocked'.

Ushijima swallowed nervously and ran a hand through her freshly brushed hair, looking up to see Shirabu still talking to herself about how rude everyone was. "I'm going now, so, uh, see you later." Ushijima said uncertainly, quickly getting up out of the chair and starting to push her feet towards the door.

"But you're not even wearing your running clothes-" Shirabu cried out, her confused words cut off as Ushijima slammed the door behind her, Ushijima pressing her lips together as she thought about the fact that she probably should have put on running clothes at the least to make the lie seem convincing.

Ushijima cautiously looked around at the hotel signs which pointed to different hotel rooms and their numbers, searching for the 20s. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked with hurried speed, not wanting to run into anyone that she knew, keeping her head low as she searched for the right room.

Swallowing a lump in her throat as she gazed upon the carved numbers that read '24', Ushijima put a hand out onto the handle, pushing it down. The door made a sound as the handle was pushed down, clearly unlocked as the handle went all the way down, Ushijima slowly moving her hand forward to open it completely.

"Tendou?" Ushijima called out in a small voice, as she peeked her head inside the hotel room, not seeing her anywhere. The beds were both neatly made and there was makeup everywhere, most likely Semi's, who had gotten ready and then abandoned her makeup that was strewn about everywhere.

Ushijima closed the door behind her gingerly, biting down on her lip nervously, worried for a moment that Tendou was teasing her. "If you sit on the bed and wait a minute, I'll bring your surprise out for you!" Tendou shouted from behind a closed bathroom door, Ushijima jumping slightly at the loud muffled voice, smiling a short smile at the words.

She approached the bed and sat down gently at the edge, fidgeting her thumbs together anxiously, clearing her throat and flattening the covers behind her, worried that she had disrupted the neatness. Tendou, on the other side of the door, bit down on her grinning bottom lip, looking at her reflection.

Tendou was glad that Ushijima had arrived after she put on the six-inch black heels that clung to the bottom of her ankles, as she was sure that they would make a loud clicking noise as she walked on the hardwood bathroom floor. She was wearing black fishnets with a fine pattern that stretched up her long legs, the heels making her well over six foot tall.

The fishnets stretched up and ended at her waist, where she was wearing tiny mesh underwear and a lacy bralette tight on her chest. She had a lanky figure, and thought she looked sexy despite the fact that society told her small boobs weren't sexy. She knew she looked hot. A bright red colour outlined her lips that matched her flaming red hair, which was cut into a mullet and left the tops of her ears exposed, the tips of her crimson hair reaching her upper neck.

Tendou would have felt nervous if the person she was seducing in lingerie was anyone other than Ushijima, but because she knew Ushijima so well the bold move didn't feel as scary. She reached for her phone that was on the bathroom counter, unlocking it and going to the Spotify app. 

She made sure that the phone was connected to the speaker which was in the main bedroom, her heart racing, as she slowly unlocked the bathroom door. Peeking only her face out to check if Ushijima was there, Tendou let her eyes fall on the brown-haired girl, watching as Ushijima fixed her clothes and looked nervous.

Tendou pressed the play button, throwing her phone aside, Ushijima looking up as she heard the phone hit the floor. The first few beats of 'Lapdance' by N.E.R.D. started to play softly through the speakers, as Ushijima's eyes quickly widened when she saw what Tendou was wearing.

Ushijima felt her lips part in shock, her wide eyes taking in the exposed skin and the tiny clothes, inhaling slowly and feeling lust wash over her as she looked at Tendou. Feeling pleased with the reaction, Tendou laughed through a toothy grin, the bright red lips stretching up her cheeks, turning her body around so that Ushijima could see the view from the back too.

Her cheeks burning hot, Ushijima continued to stare, knowing that her face was dark red from nerves and arousal, shifting uncomfortably where she was sat, watching as Tendou giggled and waved her backside in circles. "You want a lap-dance, baby?" Tendou purred in a low tone as she looked behind her directly into Ushijima's wide eyes, the same sensual grin on her face.

Ushijima nodded quickly, all voice from her throat escaping her, feeling her heartbeat hammer against every nerve of her body. Tendou started to strut towards her with a wide smile, the heels digging into the cheap hotel carpet, Ushijima having to turn her head upwards when Tendou got close, as the heels made her so much taller.

Tendou pushed her hand up through Ushijima's scalp, running her fingers through the brown locks and humming to herself. She used her free hand to push Ushijima's legs apart slightly at the knees, stepping over both legs carefully until her heels rested beside the outer side of each of Ushijima's shoes, hovering in a straddle position.

Arching her back and putting both hands on her upper thighs, Tendou started swaying her hips from side to side with a sexual smirk, her hands wandering up and down in slow motions against the fishnets. Ushijima inhaled nervously, watching the fluid sensual movements, her eyes staying glued to the swaying hips and backside, her hands in tight fists by her sides. Her desire itched underneath her clothes, feeling lucky to be blessed with such an exciting experience.

Tendou began to straddle lower as she continued to grind her hips from side to side, her crotch still teasingly inches away from Ushijima's lap, hovering over her as she danced to the music. Ushijima's eyes flickered over every inch of shifting skin, watching with lust as Tendou rubbed a hand up her body slowly and up through her ruby hair.

She turned her body around and gently rested her backside between Ushijima's thighs, both of her hands at her knees, her legs spread and her back arched as she started to grind in small circles. Ushijima felt her breathing get heavier as she looked down at the backside that was rubbing against her crotch, the tiny underwear stretching up to the dimples at the bottom of Tendou's back.

Ushijima watched as the curved back rolled Tendou's body back and forth against her clothed crotch, letting out a small sigh at the sensation, watching the muscles on Tendou's shoulder blades shift as her shoulders rolled with each grinding circle. Hearing the sighs and smirking to herself, Tendou looked back at Ushijima, turned on by the expression on Ushijima's face.

Tendou turned her body around and locked her wrists around Ushijima's neck, spreading her legs with the same grin as she straddled Ushijima, their faces close. Ushijima let out a flustered breath, both hands going up to Tendou's hips, looking up at her with a lustful awe. Starting to grind her lower half against Ushijima, Tendou ran her tongue over her bottom lip deviously, looking down at the flustered face.

Ushijima let one of her hands wander to the flesh at Tendou's backside, softly sliding over the fishnets until her fingers wrapped around skin, her breathing heavy as the friction sensation of Tendou grinding against her increased. Her hips grinding in large smooth circles, Tendou let out an amused laugh at the situation, one of her hands locked behind Ushijima's neck going to her leg to rub up her semi-naked body.

Both of her hands at the back of Tendou's thighs to pull her as close as possible, Ushijima let her eyes devour the heavenly sight on top of her, watching as Tendou wandered a hand up and down her exposed flesh. "I want to bend you over and finger fuck you senseless," Tendou whispered, her face so close to Ushijima's that their lips brushed as she spoke.

Ushijima felt her arousal sour, her heart thumping against her temples, looking up at Tendou in wonder, her hands wandering on the exposed skin. Tendou grinned at the lustful stare, rocking her hips back and forth in fluid motions, humming in pleasure at the stimulation through the thin underwear she was wearing.

She twisted her body around, keeping her backside sat completely on Ushijima, her arm locking around Ushijima's neck to keep them pressed together. Tendou continued to grind backwards, looking back at her with an innocent grin, Ushijima desperately joining their lips as she felt her entire body tingle with pleasure.

Tendou pushed her tongue past the lips and throbbed it against the side of Ushijima's mouth with a low laugh, feeling Ushijima's heavy flustered breaths through her face. Moving a hand around Tendou's body to grab at the flesh at her breast, Ushijima kissed Tendou deeply as the red-haired girl continued to rub the back of her body against Ushijima.

Ushijima moved her other hand down to the front of Tendou's underwear, Tendou grinning against the lips, moaning with furrowed brows at Ushijima's groping. Tendou spread her legs further, having to pull away from the kiss to moan softly when Ushijima slipped past the thin underwear and started to caress at the wet flesh beneath.

Tendou moved her body back around so that she was straddling Ushijima, finding that position more comfortable, both of her hands going up to Ushijima's face, pushing away the dark hair and looking down at her with lust. Her hands going up to wander over the curves of Tendou's body, Ushijima quickly joined their lips again, pulling the body down onto her.

The kiss got heated quickly, Tendou feeling Ushijima hurriedly unclip the bra at her spine and ripping it off. Ushijima moved a hand up to grasp at a naked breast, running her tongue over the hard nipple and looking up at Tendou innocently. Tendou rubbed her hands underneath Ushijima's shirt, feeling the warm skin, her long fingers inching closer to the bra.

As Ushijima's hand rubbed up and down the curve of her back, Tendou continued to roll her body down against Ushijima, her fingers pulling up the fabric of Ushijima's shirt. Tendou ripped off the bra and hungrily grabbed at the breasts, laughing in a low tone at Ushijima's crimson blush, even though Tendou had seen her breasts many times.

"Your body is insane," Tendou breathed as she continued to grope the breasts, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her face so close that Ushijima could feel her hot breath. She let out a nervous breath, feeling her arousal grow at the words, as Tendou continued to grasp and pull hungrily, looking down at the naked chest with desire.

Tendou kissed her deeply before sinking her body down until she was kneeling, pushing Ushijima's legs apart with a smirk, Ushijima swallowing a lump in her throat as she watched Tendou pull her trousers down and off her ankles. Hooking two fingers under each strap of the underwear, Tendou teasingly pulled the underwear down slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on Ushijima's.

Ushijima's eyes flickered over Tendou's body from this view, able to see the fishnets clinging tight to the exposed flesh on Tendou's legs and backside, the tiny underwear stretching up her lower back. She let out a short moan as she felt Tendou's tongue flat against her genitals, the tongue starting to stroke up and down in long motions.

Tendou grinned at the noise, both of her hands reaching up and caressing at the flesh on Ushijima's naked torso, swaying her body from side to side sexually. Ushijima let her mouth hang agape as loud moans scratched at the back of her throat, arching her back and stretching her neck upwards, feeling the euphoria bathe her.

Her breathing heavy, Ushijima screwed her face up as moans spiralled out of her parted lips, feeling her legs tremble from pleasure as she rocked her hips against the mouth. Tendou continued for a while, the smacking sounds mixed with Ushijima's breathy moans echoing off the walls, before she pulled away, slithering up Ushijima's naked body and joining their lips messily.

Spreading Ushijima's legs, Tendou pushed her middle and ring finger inside, Ushijima's hands going up to Tendou's shoulder blades as she let out a soft moan. Tendou smirked against the lips, curling her fingers in and out quickly with ease, the slapping sounds filling the quiet hotel room.

Ushijima arched her back and pushed the top of her head into the soft bed, her mouth open wide as throaty moans surfaced from deep within her, her eyebrows furrowing in pleasure, submitting her body completely to Tendou's touch. Tendou pushed in her index finger and began to pull and push the three fingers in small circles, Ushijima looking down at the motions over her quickly rising and falling chest.

"You like that?" Tendou breathed through a toothy grin as she looked down at her, their noses touching from how close their faces were. Ushijima felt the long fingers deep inside her, unable to stop the loud whining moans that scratched at the back of her throat. She whimpered short moans desperately as the feeling grew, throwing her face to the side and nodding weakly.

Tendou let out an amused laugh at the messy intense moans, her free hand that wasn't between Ushijima's trembling thighs going up to Ushijima's pulsing neck, wrapping her fingers around the throat. Ushijima found the choking attractive, and so showed through her pleading watery eyes that she wanted Tendou to go further.

Curling her fingers in and out at a faster pace, Tendou squeezed the throat tighter with a sexual smirk, her eyes flickering across Ushijima's flushed face. Ushijima felt her pleasure inflate and become airy at the lack of oxygen, her moans getting higher as her eyes rolled to the back of her head until only the whites were visible, her moaning mouth hanging open.

Tendou watched with wide excited eyes, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, feeling herself get more aroused underneath her underwear at the expression on Ushijima's face. "Daddy," Ushijima whined in a strained breath, letting her eyes roll back down so that her olive irises were visible again as she gazed up at Tendou.

"That's so hot," Tendou laughed excitedly, loosening her grip on Ushijima's throat so that she could breathe, not expecting the kink. "Say that again," Tendou continued through an exhale, taking her three fingers out to rub at Ushijima's clitoris. Ushijima let out an abrupt moan at the stimulation on her clitoris, gripping onto Tendou's shoulders, feeling slightly shy at what had slipped out of her mouth in the heat of the moment.

Ushijima screwed her eyes shut to avoid the intense red stare, her moans getting embarrassingly loud as she panted and grinded against the fingers, feeling herself nearing orgasm. "I've been a bad girl, daddy." She heard the words spiral out of her lips in a quiet whimper, hearing Tendou's pleased laughs as the moving fingers rubbed rapidly against her clitoris.

She desperately gripped onto the shoulders as her body trembled, feeling Tendou's open mouth against hers as she moaned, the pleasure overwhelming every nerve on her body. Ushijima felt the familiar feeling of orgasm blossom from deep in the pit of her stomach, her moans getting higher and shorter as she approached her peak.

Tendou sultrily whispered about how bad Ushijima had been against her lips, her words shaped by the large smirk on her face, Ushijima hitting her climax and letting out a high groan, her entire body tensing as her thighs closed in tightly. She felt her body tremble and spasm as she rode out the high, letting out loud breaths and quiet moans when Tendou continued to run her fingers over the genitals.

Ushijima wrapped her shaky legs around Tendou's waist, her calves brushing against the fishnets, kissing her deeply and running her fingers through the red hair. She sighed against the lips as Tendou grinded between her spread legs, her tongue throbbing on top of Tendou's. Ushijima hurriedly reached down and underneath Tendou's underwear, rubbing against the wet flesh, feeling the moan through her mouth. 

"Can I rip your fishnets?" Ushijima breathed as she pulled away, flickering her eyes between Tendou's, feeling the need to ask. Tendou nodded desperately through a grin, Ushijima grabbing her hand and guiding them further back on the bed. Ushijima laid down flat on her back and gestured for Tendou to crawl on top of her near her face, Tendou shuffling her body towards her with a smirk.

Ushijima positioned Tendou on top of her, Tendou's legs folded beside Ushijima's face, her heels pointing down towards the end of the bed, her crotch hovering over Ushijima's chin. She reached up and ripped the fishnets where Tendou's underwear was, Tendou looking down at her with excitement, watching as Ushijima moved the underwear aside and held it back so that the flesh was exposed.

Feeling the warm touch against her genitals, Tendou let out a soft moan, keeping her eyes turned down towards Ushijima's. She felt her thighs tremble as she kept her body raised slightly to avoid suffocating Ushijima, moving her hand down to hold the underwear next to her hipbone, so that Ushijima didn't have to hold it away from the exposed flesh.

Ushijima slowly let her tongue run up and down the flesh as she kept the intense eye contact, one of her hands slithering up Tendou's exposed skin and groping at her breast. Tendou breathed whimpering moans, arching her back and feeling pleasure flood through her veins at full force.

"Does that feel good, daddy?" Ushijima murmured against the genitals between her licking and sucking sounds, both of her hands hooked around Tendou's upper thighs. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and laughing through a high moan, Tendou stretched her neck upwards, feeling more turned on by the nickname.

Tendou breathlessly whined a reply, "It feels so good," as she grinded her lower half against the tongue, turning her head down to look Ushijima in the face again, looking down at her through furrowed brows. A short gasp escaped her lips as Ushijima pulled her free hand back and struck Tendou hard on her backside, the cracking slap cutting through the air.

Her gasp melted into a pleased hum, the pain from the smack igniting her arousal and making her breathing moans gain volume. Ushijima pulled her hand back and smacked her again with more force, watching as Tendou got rougher with her thrusts against Ushijima's face, her back arched as she panted and moaned.

Tendou put a hand out against the wall beside her face to stop her body from buckling over from the overwhelming pleasure, arching her back and feeling the tongue move faster against her clitoris. She fluttered her eyes shut and moaned loudly through slightly parted lips, her face slightly screwed up as she groaned and panted, feeling sweat roll down her curved back. 

Ushijima looked up at her in awe, one of her hands caressing the back of Tendou's silky thigh, the other hand smacking as hard as she could, each smack making Tendou moan louder. Feeling herself approach her peak, Tendou heard the moans scratching at the back of her throat become shorter and more staggered, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and humming.

Her body started to tremble as she thrust her body against the mouth, the familiar blossoming of orgasm spreading through her lower half, screwing her face up and letting out a long moan. Tendou felt her body curl in on itself and her thighs close, letting out small whines as she rode the euphoria out, her body feeling light as a cloud.

Flopping onto the covers beside Ushijima, Tendou caught her breath and sighed happily, the orgasm making everything beautiful. She turned her head as she felt hands on her stomach, Ushijima slithering the hands up to fondle at her exposed breasts. "Do you want me on top?" Ushijima whispered, her face so close to Tendou's neck that goose-bumps rose the sensitive skin.

Tendou hummed her approval through a large grin, connecting their lips in a messy kiss and wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl. Ushijima sighed against the open mouth, her hands wandering down Tendou's waist. "Can you take off the rest of my clothes?" Tendou asked in a hoarse tone, her throat hurting from how loud she had moaned.

Ushijima pushed Tendou on her back and moved down the bed to do what she asked, Tendou smirking and spreading her legs, waving her sharp heels in the air beside Ushijima. She teasingly rested the back of her calves against Ushijima's shoulders, her long legs imprisoned by fishnets hovering in the air.

A short smile on her face, Ushijima took one of the calves into her hand and kissed at the side of it near the ankle, pulling the heel off with ease and throwing it over the side of the bed. She pulled the other shoe off before hovering over Tendou's body and pulling the fishnets down slowly, the underwear coming down at the same time.

Ushijima spread the legs, Tendou watching with an expectant grin, Ushijima moving herself so that her own legs were spread, her outer thighs pressed against Tendou's inner thighs. She lowered her torso down until her face hovered over Tendou's, their nipples brushing over each other as their chests touched.

Tendou wrapped an arm around Ushijima's neck, some of the long brown hair strands sticking to her forearm, letting out a short moan as she felt Ushijima rub their genitals together. She moved her other hand to grip at the flesh on Ushijima's exposed back, hearing Ushijima's soft moans as she slowly grinded their bodies together.

Ushijima pressed her lips together and felt her brows furrow, breathing out high moans, the pleasure from the stimulation feeling euphoric. Tendou wrapped a trembling leg around the back of Ushijima's thigh, the other leg bent in the air, the back of her heel digging into Ushijima's backside.

They lost track of time quickly, both of them exhausted but craving to feel more of the overwhelming pleasure they gained from the other. Tendou moaned loudly as she approached another orgasm, having lost count after ten, gripping desperately onto Ushijima's sweaty back, both arms wrapped around Ushijima's neck.

Their sweaty bodies slapped together rapidly, Ushijima's moans getting shorter and higher as she approached another orgasm also, her mouth hanging open and her face buried in Tendou's neck. "You're so sexy," Tendou breathlessly whined, her legs tightening around Ushijima's thighs, feeling sweat roll down her face and neck.

Ushijima felt too flustered to speak, knowing that nothing would probably come out but a squeak if she tried, her moans loud as she rode out another orgasm, her fingers tightening around Tendou's red hair, tugging at the roots desperately. Tendou hummed through a low laugh, wondering how long they would go before stopping, her hum cut short by an abrupt moan.

The sound of the door unlocking was almost silent in comparison to how loud the two girls were being, Ushijima lifting her flushed face from the neck when she heard the sound, her eyes wide as she looked down at Tendou. Hearing the door start to open, Ushijima let out a gasp and quickly scuttled off of Tendou, her body spasming and trembling as she did so, crawling underneath the covers and into the area of the sheets where there was no sweat or bodily fluids or heat.

Tendou felt an amused smirk rise to her features, sitting up properly in the bed and rubbing a hand over her ruffled hair, holding the covers up so that it obscured her naked chest. The door swung fully open and Semi stumbled in, very drunk, giggling about something or other. "Hey, you're back earlier than I expected." Tendou smiled breathlessly, her voice hoarse and croaky.

Semi closed the door and made a surprised noise as she saw clothes strewn around the hotel room, making a noise and raising her eyebrows, seeing the red lipstick smudged all around Tendou's swollen lips. "Some guys started fighting and the pigs showed up, so we called it a night. Who's that?" Semi asked through a drunk grin, tiptoeing closer to the person-sized lump hiding under the covers.

Ushijima felt her heart pound and screwed her eyes shut, hoping that if she closed her eyes the situation would go away. Tendou clenched her teeth through the smirk, looking at Ushijima's figure hidden beneath the covers, finding the situation entertaining. She giggled as Semi tiptoed closer like a bank robber in a silent movie, hearing the incoherent intoxicated whispers about how she was going to solve the crime.

Semi grabbed hold of the duvet and attempted to rip it off, Ushijima feeling nervous sweat on her hairline, holding the duvet down to protect her identity and naked body. "Go away," Ushijima scowled angrily, her fingers tightening around the covers, feeling panic settle deep within her.

A loud laugh came out of Semi, her eyes widening in excitement as she pointed to the lump under the covers and looked at Tendou, "You fucked the captain?!" Her excited screech cut through the quiet hotel room, Ushijima feeling her lips part in shock, not expecting Semi to recognise her just from her voice.

Tendou covered her grinning mouth with a hand, not wanting to anger Ushijima by playing along with Semi's joy. Ushijima sighed exasperatedly, pushing herself out of the covers and rushing to pull her clothes on. She would have cared that she was butt naked in front of Semi, but she figured that Semi was so drunk that she wouldn't remember the sight of her naked body in the morning.

Ushijima dressed herself with her face flushed red from embarrassment, faced away from Tendou and Semi, who she could hear blatantly giggling about the situation. She walked towards the door, her legs trembling slightly, hoping that Semi didn't see the shakiness because of how intense her many orgasms had been.

Tendou leapt up off of the bed, holding the covers around her lanky figure to hide her nudity, shuffling towards the door where Ushijima was. She opened the door for Ushijima with a short smile, standing in the doorway and reaching her hand out that wasn't holding up the fabric to wrap around Ushijima's waist.

Ushijima felt her heart flutter at the movement, a crimson blush rising to the bridge of her nose as a lovesick grin curled up her lips, entranced by the ruby eyes sparkling in her direction. Tendou pressed their bodies close and whispered if they could meet somewhere again tomorrow, her fingertips caressing in small circles at the bottom of Ushijima's lower back.

Nodding weakly, feeling all breath escape her, Ushijima felt her heart race quickly, the closeness of their bodies making her nervous, the same wide smile on her features. Tendou moved her lips next to Ushijima's ear and whispered about how daddy might be in the mood to punish tomorrow, Ushijima letting out a light laugh and feeling her legs almost give out on her from how aroused it made her.

Tendou heartily laughed with her, slipping her grinning lips down to Ushijima's neck directly below her ear. Ushijima hummed through her laugh, her eyes lifting up from the ground and landing behind Tendou, seeing Semi watching intently with wide eyes and a large drunken smirk. As soon as Ushijima realised Semi was watching she cleared her throat, the smile dropping from her face, feeling embarrassed as she pushed Tendou away.

"See you in the morning for, uh, practise. Goodnight." Ushijima stammered as she rushed away, covering her blushed face with both hands, feeling mortified that someone on her team had seen how vulnerable Tendou made her. Tendou closed the hotel door with her lips pressed together tightly, holding back the laugh, turning to look at Semi, who had the same smirk on her face.


	7. genderbend! iwaizumi x genderbend! oikawa

As the sound of the volleyball hit the waxen floor, Oikawa let out a relieved breath and a wide smirk graced her face. They had won. She turned to Iwaizumi to share the happiness, seeing the same victorious smile on her face, Iwaizumi letting out a pleased giggle and picking Oikawa up off her feet to hug her.

"Iwa-chan, people are watching." Oikawa breathed through a laugh, wrapping her arms around Iwaizumi's neck, allowing her body to be shaken up and down in excitement at their win. Iwaizumi was too happy to care about showing the affection, burying her face in Oikawa's flushed neck and keeping Oikawa's body lifted in the air, supported by Iwaizumi around the back of her thighs.

Oikawa felt hands pat her back from her teammates, who were all cheering and congratulating each other, the other members of their high school shouting and clapping from the seats above their heads. They had to line up, unable to hide the smugness on their faces, shaking hands with the other team, who they crushed easily. It wasn't really a close game.

Iwaizumi felt adrenaline flood through her veins at full force, a wide grin on her face as she walked alongside Oikawa, her eyes raking down Oikawa's figure and the way her uniform clung to her shape. "We should go to the bathroom together," Iwaizumi whispered confidently to Oikawa, making sure that the other girls couldn't hear, her fingertips brushing against Oikawa's side.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked at her proposition, flickering her eyes across Iwaizumi's features and agreeing without hesitation. Grabbing onto Oikawa's hand, Iwaizumi pulled her away from the crowd and towards the toilets, Oikawa letting out an excited amused laugh as her body was dragged away from the people.

Iwaizumi pushed the door open for the girls' toilets, making sure to check that there was no one in the stalls, turning to face Oikawa who had a lustful smirk on her face. She pulled Oikawa into a stall and locked it, Oikawa giggling and jumping up onto Iwaizumi, wrapping her legs around Iwaizumi's waist and wrapping her arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

Oikawa joined their lips, gasping slightly as Iwaizumi slammed her against the wall, her legs tightening around Iwaizumi, arousal budding in the pit of her stomach at the position of Iwaizumi between her spread legs. Iwaizumi pushed her tongue past Oikawa's lips desperately, one of her hands holding Oikawa's body pressed against the stall wall, her other up in Oikawa's scalp.

Iwaizumi tugged on the hair band that was holding up Oikawa's long ponytail, her chestnut hair slowly falling around them, light and fluffy from the heat of the game. Feeling Iwaizumi's hungry hands tangle in her sweaty hair, Oikawa throbbed her tongue against the inside of Iwaizumi's mouth with a hum, her entire body burning up from Iwaizumi's touch.

Oikawa moved one of her arms that was wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck up to pull at the black ponytail on Iwaizumi's scalp, her hips grinding upwards to rub herself against Iwaizumi's crotch. She had to move her face to the side to let out a heavy breath as Iwaizumi began biting at her neck, her eyelids fluttering over her vision as she stretched her throat upwards, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to try and subdue the loud breathing.

Iwaizumi buried her face in the flushed neck and held the flesh between her teeth, moving her lower half forward against Oikawa, her hand holding Oikawa up sliding up the back of Oikawa's shorts and grabbing at the backside roughly. She reached down and tugged at the hem of Oikawa's shorts, Oikawa desperately untangling her legs around Iwaizumi so that they could fall off her ankles along with her underwear. 

Connecting their lips in a wet messy kiss, Iwaizumi pushed her up against the wall again, Oikawa humming at the friction against her exposed genitals, her heart racing out of her ribcage. Iwaizumi pulled the jersey on Oikawa's torso up hungrily, the bundled teal fabric resting atop her chest, biting down on her bottom lip and pulling the soft flesh over the bra cups, her eyes devouring the exposed breasts.

Oikawa let out a pleased laugh as Iwaizumi buried her face in the naked chest, throwing her head back, her laugh melting into a moan as Iwaizumi started to suck hickeys at the sensitive skin, feeling Iwaizumi's middle and ring finger push inside her. "Iwa," Oikawa breathed through a whining moan, gripping onto the black hair on Iwaizumi's scalp, her ankles loosely hooked around Iwaizumi's waist.

Iwaizumi let her eyes flicker over the naked body and pleasure of expression, feeling herself get more turned on by the sight, pulling and pushing the fingers, supporting Oikawa's body weight against her forearm, her other hand groping at Oikawa's naked chest. "Your tits are so fucking sexy," Iwaizumi whispered in a low tone, running her fingertips over the hard nipple and squeezing roughly.

Oikawa heard loud breathy moans scratch at the back of her throat, Iwaizumi's fingers deep inside her hitting the right spot, her mouth hanging open as she kept the intense eye contact, pleasure flooding over her body. She reached forward to deeply kiss her again, moaning against the open mouth, pushing her eyebrows together in pleasure and rocking her hips against the fingers.

Iwaizumi moved the hand that was groping at Oikawa's breast to take one of Oikawa's hands and pin her arm up against the wall by the wrist, her fingers tightening around the pulsing wrist against the cold stall wall. Oikawa smirked at the motion, finding it attractive, the side of her arm pinned against the wall feeling cool compared to the rest of her warm body.

"You're so strong, Iwa." Oikawa grinned through a long moan, looking down at her with desire, pleased with the utter devotion written on her features as she lusted up at Oikawa. Iwaizumi pushed her index finger inside, starting to curl the three fingers in and out, watching as Oikawa screwed her face up and her moans got louder.

Oikawa pushed the top of her head into the wall, whining a moan, feeling Iwaizumi's brushing lips against the side of her face as Iwaizumi whispered dirty things in her ear. Letting Oikawa's arm drop so that Oikawa could grip onto Iwaizumi for support, Iwaizumi murmured about how slutty Oikawa looked right now, her parted lips occasionally closing as she gently kissed the skin on Oikawa's cheek.

Iwaizumi used her free hand to grab at Oikawa's hair at the top of her scalp, holding her head up, her other hand starting to quicken its pace inside Oikawa, looking her in the watery eyes. Oikawa heard her loud moans echo off the walls, her body starting to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure, her eyebrows furrowed as she panted and whimpered moans.

"You're my slutty bitch, hmm?" Iwaizumi hummed through a smirk, letting their noses touch, feeling Oikawa's hot breath on her lips as Oikawa moaned. Oikawa desperately nodded, sexual excitement hammering against every nerve on her body, feeling sweat roll down her neck, Iwaizumi's grip around her brown hair tightening.

Oikawa breathlessly whined, "You make me so fucking slutty, Iwa. I'm yours." Iwaizumi fought back the butterflies at Oikawa's indirect sweet comment, deciding it probably wasn't the time to think about how much she liked Oikawa, starting to move her thumb against Oikawa's clitoris. Loud moans echoed off the reverbed bathroom walls, Oikawa feeling herself near orgasm, tightening her lock around Iwaizumi's back.

"Iwa," Oikawa breathed as she sank her teeth into her swollen bottom lip, her eyes rolling to the back of her head until only the whites were visible and her eyelids fluttered over her vision, humming through her teeth at the approaching climax. She pushed her eyebrows together and grinded her hips against the touch, feeling Iwaizumi dig around deeper inside her at a faster pace.

Oikawa heard her moans get shorter and higher, Iwaizumi's whispering that satisfied her slut kink joining her breathy moans, her head held up by Iwaizumi's grasp on her hair. "Iwa, fuck. Iwa!" Oikawa shouted loudly through a whimpering moan, her body jerking and her hands around Iwaizumi's torso sinking into the flesh on Iwaizumi's back. 

She felt euphoria flood over her body, making everything beautiful and light, her body spasming as Iwaizumi took her three fingers out and rubbed over the genitals. Oikawa breathlessly gazed down at Iwaizumi with adoration, pushing her face forward and connecting their lips, sighing against the open mouth, tangling her hands in Iwaizumi's hair.

Iwaizumi cradled the face affectionately, her heart pounding strongly, feeling Oikawa break away from the kiss and turn them around so that Iwaizumi was pressed against the wall. She licked her lips as Oikawa pulled her teal jersey up with a smirk and exposed her breasts over the bra, Oikawa looking up at her with innocent eyes as she ran her pink tongue over the hard nipples.

Oikawa pushed the shorts and underwear down with her free hand, her other hand groping at Iwaizumi's naked chest as she whispered about how attractive Iwaizumi was. Iwaizumi let out heavy breaths as her arousal grew, moving both of her arms upwards and gripping onto the top of the tiny bathroom stall for support, pushing her spread legs up so that her volleyball trainers rested flat against the wall beside Oikawa's face.

Her hands tightening around the tops of the cold stall walls, her knuckles turning white, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa moved her face forward and pressed her tongue against the exposed genitals, letting out a soft moan. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip and let her eyes fall shut, breathy moans spiralling out of her parted lips as Oikawa indiscriminately stroked her tongue around.

Iwaizumi felt her legs start to shake, shifting her shoes in a more comfortable position to make sure that she didn't fall, furrowing her brows and letting her mouth hang ajar as Oikawa stimulated her by licking and sucking. Oikawa hooked her hands around Iwaizumi's thighs and felt Iwaizumi's inner thighs press against the sides of her face, keeping her brown eyes lifted to Iwaizumi's contorted expression of pleasure, always finding the loud moans and scrunched up face arousing.

Her chest rising and falling with each heavy moan, Iwaizumi turned her head down to look at Oikawa, feeling more turned on by the seductive glance, sinking her teeth into her swollen bottom lip to try and subdue how loud she was being. Oikawa moved one of her hands around the silky thigh and pushed two fingers inside Iwaizumi, her tongue and lips sliding over the sensitive skin surrounding her opening.

Iwaizumi heard a whimpering moan scratch at the back of her throat as Oikawa curled the fingers deep inside her, one of her hands that was gripping the stall wall above her lowering to grab at Oikawa's dark roots. She tightened her thighs around the face and supported her upper body with one arm, pushing her eyebrows together and handing her soul over to the overwhelming ecstasy. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi whined through a loud moan, tugging at the brown hair on Oikawa's scalp and thrusting her hips against the fingers and face. Oikawa looked up at her in awe, moving her free hand up to grope at Iwaizumi's naked chest, pushing in her index finger and grinding her three fingers repeatedly, quickening her pace.

Moving her tongue up to envelope Iwaizumi's clitoris and starting to flick her tongue against it quickly, Oikawa ran her free hand up Iwaizumi's naked body, the gasping high moans echoing off the walls sounding like music to her ears. Iwaizumi arched her back against the wall, the pleasant feeling spreading through her lower half, the sensation of Oikawa's tongue and moving three fingers making every cell in her body scream with sexual excitement.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi breathed as she furrowed her brows further, tugging at Oikawa's hair to press down more against her genitals, her moans getting shorter and higher as she approached her peak, meeting Oikawa's eyes. "Fuck me harder," Iwaizumi breathlessly moaned, thrusting her hips against the touch, Oikawa holding back her smirk as she pushed her moving fingers deeper and faster, holding the flesh around Iwaizumi's clitoris between her teeth and licking rapidly.

Iwaizumi felt sweat roll down her neck as her moans turned into almost-screams, the orgasm infecting her trembling body beautifully, her hum melting into a low groan as her body curled in on itself and her thighs almost suffocated Oikawa. She let her legs drop from the wall, collapsing against the wall she was pressed against, letting out small whines as Oikawa rubbed her genitals to let her ride out the high.

Her legs wobbling, Iwaizumi pushed herself to be sitting on the closed toilet seat, smiling up at Oikawa with a satisfied grin. Oikawa grinned back at her, wrapping her arms around Iwaizumi's flushed neck and straddling her, her exposed genitals excited by the feeling of flesh between her spread legs.

One of her hands wandering up the back of Oikawa's smooth thigh, Iwaizumi fixed her eyes on the body on top of her with lust, her other hand slithering up Oikawa's stomach and grasping at the breast. She let out appreciative hums at Oikawa's naked body, moving her face forward to bite and lick at the hard nipple and compliment Oikawa's figure, hearing Oikawa's giggling moan.

Iwaizumi hummed and let both hands wander up the back of Oikawa's thighs, her eyes flickering over the front of Oikawa's torso as Oikawa rolled her body back and forth against her. "Mmm," Oikawa hummed as she moved one of the hands wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck and started to grope at Iwaizumi's breasts pulled over her bra, feeling Iwaizumi's hungry hands at her upper thighs.

She leaned forward to press her lips against Iwaizumi's, taking a hard nipple between her fingers and tugging teasingly, moaning softly against the open mouth as she rubbed her genitals against Iwaizumi's lower stomach. Iwaizumi bit at Oikawa's bottom lip and felt her arousal soar, one of her hands grabbing at Oikawa's flesh pulling back and smacking Oikawa's backside as hard as she could.

Oikawa gasped in surprise against Iwaizumi's tongue, her gasp melting into a moan at Iwaizumi's roughness which she loved so much, cradling Iwaizumi's face with both hands and thrusting her body back and forth against the flesh. "Spank me for being a bad girl, Iwa." Oikawa breathed through a whimpering moan after breaking the deep kiss, their faces so close that their lips brushed as they spoke.

Iwaizumi pulled her hand back and smacked harder, Oikawa's screaming moan released into the air, the cracking slap making Oikawa thrust faster, quickly approaching another orgasm. She felt her skin burn painfully where Iwaizumi had struck her, begging through a moaning whisper for her to do it again, one of her hands at Iwaizumi's face going down to grope at Iwaizumi's rising and falling chest.

One of her hands repeatedly smacking and the other squeezing Oikawa's backside, Iwaizumi looked up at her in awe, feeling Oikawa's moans through her mouth as they kissed. Her fingers sunk into Oikawa's fat on her backside pulled and pushed the body against her naked skin roughly, Oikawa feeling the pressure Iwaizumi applied and spreading her legs further to invite the pleasure, her heavy breaths littered with high moans echoing off the walls. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as she heard the squeak of the bathroom door open, her body freezing, laying both hands flat against Oikawa's red backside. Oikawa heard the door squeak and stopped her grinding, moving one of her hands at Iwaizumi's naked chest up to cover her panting mouth, a small smirk curling up her lips. She kept eye contact with Iwaizumi, trying not to laugh at the panicked blush on her cheeks, the two of them listening to the person go into the stall next to them. 

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa's calmness, Oikawa burying her face in Iwaizumi's neck to hide the laughs that threatened to spill, Iwaizumi frustrated at herself for still being turned on because of Oikawa's naked body straddling her. They heard the person in the stall start to pee, Oikawa teasingly rubbing her breasts against Iwaizumi's naked chest, itching to touch her properly again.

"How strange. Two pairs of shoes underneath the stall, and two pairs of shorts on the floor belonging to my volleyball team. I wonder who's in there?" They heard a familiar sarcastic voice on the other side of the stall wall, Iwaizumi feeling her stomach drop at the inescapability of the situation.

Oikawa took her face away from the neck with a grin, calling out, "Hi, Mattsun!" Iwaizumi rolled her eyes and felt her face flush crimson even though they were technically still in private, grumbling about how much of a bitch Oikawa was and trying to push her off with a nervous blush. Knowing that Iwaizumi would be back for more loving later, Oikawa let her body be roughly pushed away with a giggle, stuffing her breasts back in her bra and beginning to dress herself again.

"Having sex in a public toilet is close to rock bottom," They heard Matsukawa poke fun at them as the sound of toilet roll being pulled and ripped off met their ears, Iwaizumi hurriedly dressing herself with the same scowl directed towards Oikawa. It was Iwaizumi's fault that they were in the situation, but they could have at least tried to hide it from Matsukawa, and the smug smirk on Oikawa's face made it worse.

Oikawa pulled her shorts on by grinding her hips in large circles and seductively pulling the fabric up slowly, looking over her shoulder to make sure Iwaizumi was watching as the shorts and underwear got stuck on her backside. She pushed her clothed backside out with a grin, Iwaizumi letting out a long breath and feeling her arousal bud again, already forgetting why she was irritated. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa's backside as it rubbed against her crotch, her hands moving by themselves as they held onto Oikawa's hips. Oikawa smirked and batted her eyelashes back at Iwaizumi, tearing her body away and unlocking the door, disappearing behind the plastic stall, her heart racing as she thought about how much she loved teasing Iwaizumi.


	8. genderbend! ukai x genderbend! takeda

Slipping her hands underneath her glasses and pressing down against her eyelids, Takeda let out an exhausted groan, the thought of marking any more papers on the boring topic she had been given to teach by the principal causing her emotional anguish. She didn't want to teach the boring books that he told her she had to; she wanted to study interesting pieces that would make the students enjoy reading.

She rested her pouting face in her chin, scanning her eyes around the tiny office to try and distract her from the mountain load of papers staring up at her from the desk. Outside the window she could see that the sun had set and a dark blue filled in the sky, thinking about how she doesn't get paid near enough to be staying this late at her job. Another frustrated groan escaped her as her eyes ran over the essay one of her students had clearly copied from another paper she had already marked, starting to scribble her disappointment in the free space.

Hearing a knock, Takeda lifted her head up in a startled way, as it was late and the only people left in school were attending clubs and such in the other school buildings, but no one had bothered her this late ever. "Come in," She called out, watching as the door slowly swung open, meeting the eyes of someone she never thought would be in her office. Ukai nervously waved and greeted her, Takeda feeling her face flush as she looked down at the paper she was marking, not having seen Ukai since their intense sexual encounter a week ago.

Things had always been flirty and weird between them, and last week when their team had played against Nekoma and Ukai agreed to become the coach permanently, they celebrated with drinks that ended with them going back to Ukai's. They were both very drunk and neither could piece together the whole night, so when Takeda woke up mostly sober at five in the morning and realised that she was naked and there were hickeys all over her, she got scared and left Ukai asleep to creep out of the apartment and go home.

Takeda had told Daichi that she was too busy with marking to attend practice this week, so that she didn't have to see Ukai and be embarrassed. She was embarrassed at how unprofessional it was to sleep with someone she had hired, and she had never allowed herself to indulge in a sexual experience with the same gender before that night. She was raised traditionally, and up until recently had forced herself to be content with men. Ukai made her confused, to say the least. "What are you doing here? Practice isn't on until tomorrow afternoon, right?" Takeda asked meekly, keeping her eyes turned down to the paper and trying to hide her blushing face in her hand, knowing that if she looked up she would get more flustered by how attractive she found Ukai.

Adjusting the head-band that pushed back her dyed blonde hair, Ukai cleared her throat, smiling to herself at Takeda's cold greeting. "You've been avoiding me," She replied as she gently shut the door behind her, leaning against the closed door and folding her arms over her chest. Takeda looked up at the sound of the door closing, immediately flickering her eyes away as they fell down to Ukai's tight low-cut top that highlighted her breasts, pushed up by the folded arms, her blush darkening.

"I've been busy marking; I'm a teacher, if you didn't know." Takeda grumbled, her heart racing as the urge to look at the breasts again screamed in her face, feeling like a pervy teenage boy. "I left you a few voicemails, did you listen to them?" Ukai asked as she anxiously started scratching at the dark brown undercut that hid beneath her long dyed blonde hair, catching a few of her numerous silver piercings that decorated her ears. She fought to make eye contact with the shorter girl, only meeting the top of her black hair and the reflection of dim light on her large round glasses.

Takeda felt her heart begin to pound nervously at the question, thinking about the voicemails and how Ukai had asked to see her again for a drink. "I haven't gotten around to listening to them yet," She replied, tucking some of her messy long black hair behind an ear, her plain unpierced ear surfacing, trying to look immersed in the boring paper sitting on the desk. "Can I tell you what they said, then? As I came out all this way," Ukai asked with a small smile, walking closer to Takeda, putting two hands on the desk and leaning forward, her arms spread out half a meter away from her body.

Feeling her cheeks burn warmer, Takeda let her wide eyes trail up to the figure leaning over her, flustered at how close she had gotten, now unable to hide her stares at the large breasts. "They said that I want to take you out for a drink again, if that would be okay with you." Ukai told her as she bent over lower on the desk, after seeing Takeda's indiscreet glances, a smirk curling up her lips. Takeda's eyes grew wider as they fell further down the top, the round breasts stuffed in a tight chili red lacy bra rising and falling as Ukai breathed, looking larger the more Ukai slowly bent over.

"I — I'm really — I can't do that again," Takeda stammered after tearing her eyes away, covering her red face with a hand, feeling arousal flame through her lower half at the fuzzy memory of Ukai's nude body. "It would be a disgrace to my family if they knew I had already had sex with a woman, I need to stay on the right path now and not give in to my sinful urges. Not to mention the fact that we work together." She continued, hiding her eyes behind her hand, worried that if she looked at Ukai once more it would be difficult not to give in.

Ukai sighed sadly at the words, reaching a hand forward to push the barrier of fingers that separated Takeda's face from her view, "You're a grown woman, Take-chan. If you don't want to see me again because you don't like me romantically or sexually, then I'll leave you alone. But I don't want you to think that your parents control who you sleep with. You're allowed to do whatever you want." Takeda felt the skin on her face meet the thick atmosphere as her hand was pushed away by Ukai's slim long fingers, her heart skipping nervously as she felt Ukai's fingertips trace down her temple and curl around a strand of black hair.

"I think you're really cute," Ukai whispered, twirling a black strand and moving her face closer over the desk, flickering her eyes across the blushing face before her. "You told me before you fell asleep that no man had ever made you feel that good, so it's not like you're becoming any less gay, even if you try and deny it." Takeda felt her blush deepen, her mouth opening in shock, able to briefly remember her face pressed against a pillow as Ukai thrusted into her from behind with a sex toy, her flustered state snowballing as the memory made her even more aroused. Loud screaming moans echoed distantly in her mind, not feeling like the same wild person from that night.

Ukai continued to caress the side of her face with a short smile, two fingers going underneath Takeda's chin to turn the face upwards so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I think you make me really excited, whether that's a good thing or not." Takeda breathed quietly, flickering her dark eyes between Ukai's, her throat suddenly dry. She felt Ukai's face inch closer, her heart racing so fast it felt like one heavy drum, craving the kiss more than she had craved anything in her whole life.

She pushed her face forward before Ukai could close the distance, her eyes fluttering shut as their full lips met, warm to the touch. Ukai kept one hand under Takeda's trembling chin, the other going up to hold the side of her head, sinking into the soft messy black hair, her heart pounding out of her chest. Takeda felt her lips be pushed apart, the familiar taste of cigarettes and sour candy flowing through her taste buds and making her more excited, caressing her tongue over Ukai's and savouring the fresh tobacco that lingered on her breath. 

Takeda tilted her head so that the kiss could deepen, pulling Ukai close by the back of her neck, sighing against the moving lips, leaning into the space above the desk. Her fingers caressing at the back of Ukai's neck started to wander up into the dyed hair, feeling her arousal budding in the bottom of her stomach at the tongue throbbing inside her mouth, any thoughts that concerned her traditional family seeming tiny compared to her overwhelming desire for Ukai.

Ukai broke away with a dreamy stare, pushing Takeda back gently so that the spinning chair she was sat on glided a couple of inches back, crawling over the desk and sitting at the edge on Takeda's side. She smirked at Takeda's eager shuffle of the chair wheels so that they were close again, Takeda moving the chair so that she was sitting underneath Ukai's slightly spread legs, her eyes raking over the body hungrily. "Are there cameras in your office?" Ukai whispered, Takeda feeling her heart pound as she shook her head no, the sexual implication hanging between them.

Biting down on her bottom lip excitedly, Ukai wrapped her fingers around the hem of her top and started to slowly pull it upwards, Takeda's wide eyes watching as more and more skin was exposed. Pulling it over her head and throwing the fabric aside, Takeda swallowed nervously at the sight of the breasts and the tight red bra, Ukai's ashy blonde hair that fell to the bottom of her ribcage falling over the chest in stripes. Ukai pulled her close by her neck to join their lips again, feeling Takeda's hands grasp at her naked back, furrowing her brows and breathing into the open mouth.

Takeda felt her arousal grow taller as she leaned into the spread legs, Ukai's inner fleshy thighs pressing against her torso, her fingers disappearing underneath the bra clasp and desperately tugging it loose. She opened her eyes as she heard the drop of the fabric, looking down at the exposed breasts with lust, feeling more turned on by the fact that the hard nipples had metal pierced through them both. "I do not remember those," Takeda breathed through a short smile as her hands slithered to Ukai's front to grasp at the soft large breasts, Ukai letting out a small giggle at the fact that Takeda was too drunk to remember her nipple piercings. 

Ukai enjoyed the groping, her upper arms resting on Takeda's shoulders and her fingers tangled in the black hair, letting out a low hum as she felt Takeda squeeze and rub roughly over her nipple. She smirked down at Takeda as she watched Takeda start to run her tongue over the breast, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to subdue the heavy breathing as Takeda tightly wrapped her lips around a nipple and stimulated it with the tip of her tongue.

Takeda felt her heart race as she traced her tongue around in circles, powering through her usual shyness and anxiety, wanting to enjoy herself for once. She squeezed a soft breast with one hand and buried her face in the cleavage, feeling Ukai's hearty laugh vibrate through her ribcage at the motion, disappearing into the warm pillows that made her genitals scream with lust, pulling at the flesh with her teeth. "Mm," Ukai hummed through a wide smile, holding Takeda's face against her exposed chest by the back of her skull, hearing a soft moan escape her toothy smile as Takeda sucked hickeys and used her fingertips to rub her pierced nipples.

She pulled Takeda's head upwards to join their lips again, her arms slithering around to Takeda's waist to pick her up from the seat, wandering down her clothed spine. Feeling her body being groped and then pressed against the desk, Takeda breathed heavily against the frantic deep kisses, wrapping her arms around Ukai's bare torso and pulling her down onto her. Ukai pushed the legs apart and started to grind between the spread thighs, the long skirt that Takeda was wearing gathering by her upper thighs.

Feeling the back of her messy hair ruffle against the solid desk with each grind, Takeda let out small whines against the deep kiss, wrapping her legs around the waist, one arm wrapped around Ukai's neck and the other hand grasping at the naked breasts pressed against her chest. She opened her eyes when she felt the loss of Ukai's tongue and moving lips, watching as Ukai hurriedly fumbled with the small rectangular buttons on her lilac blouse, continuing to rub their bodies together as she exposed more skin on Takeda's torso.

Ukai yanked the bra that she was wearing upwards until her breasts spilled underneath, grabbing at them roughly and starting to suck hickeys at the flesh on her neck. Hearing her hot breath get more audible, Takeda let her eyes flutter shut, the pleasant feeling from the touch on her chest and the teeth in her neck bathing her in bliss. She felt the mouth travel down her torso and Ukai disappear underneath her long skirt, two strong hands hooking around her thighs, Ukai pushing the underwear to the side with her thumb.

Moving her face forwards hurriedly, Ukai let her tongue press against the wet flesh, hearing Takeda's soft moan. Takeda moved a hand to cover her mouth despite the fact that no one would be around, arching her back and hearing a loud moan escape her as Ukai started to stroke her tongue up and down. She forgot how good it felt to receive oral sex, as men had never thought it necessary during sex before, so Ukai was the only person who had blessed her with the experience. 

She wrapped her legs around the head and outstretched her throat, looking down at the disruption underneath her long skirt where Ukai's figure poked through the fabric. "Oh fuck," She breathed through a high moan that uncontrollably rolled off the tip of her tongue, gasping in surprise as the sensation suddenly grew to a tall elevation when Ukai's tongue hit a certain area, hiding her face behind a trembling hand. Hearing the scratchy loud moans that echoed off the walls from underneath the skirt, Ukai smirked against the genitals, dragging her tongue in large circles and enveloping and sucking. 

Takeda started to thrust herself against the face, her trembling arms stretched out beside her on the cold desk, her fingers curling into almost-fists from the overwhelming feeling, a red flush covering her nose from how loud she was moaning. She furrowed her dark eyebrows together, her glasses trying to fall off when she arched her back and pushed the top of her head into the desk, the papers that she was attempting and failing to mark rustling underneath her hair. 

"Oh my god," She whined through a breath, her moans getting shorter and higher as she felt herself approaching her peak, her mouth opening wider as loud gasping moans tumbled past her lips. She brought a hand down to the head through her skirt, pushing down harder and thrusting her hips against the tongue, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and humming moans as the sensation blossomed and grew. Knowing that Takeda was about to finish because of her whimpers and trembling thighs, Ukai flicked the tip of her tongue quickly against her clitoris, moving a hand hooked around a smooth thigh upwards to grab at Takeda's naked chest.

Feeling the fingertips playing with her hard nipples and the tongue rapidly moving against her genitals, Takeda heard desperate whining moans escape her, getting higher and shorter as she thrust herself to the orgasm, a finishing screaming groan echoing off her office walls. Her body jerked forward and her thighs attempted to close in on themselves, squeezing Ukai's face between them, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her eyelids fluttering over her vision.

Ukai let her tongue run over the sensitive flesh once more, Takeda's body spasming and a small whine escaping her, Ukai wiping at the side of her mouth and caressing at the trembling thighs. She pushed herself up, the two of them laughing slightly as the skirt got caught on her head and made her look like a ghost trapped beneath a sheet, leaning forward to deeply kiss Takeda. Hurriedly moving her hand up the back of Ukai's shorter skirt and grabbing at the flesh on her backside, Takeda sucked at the tip of Ukai's tongue, euphoria from her intense orgasm washing over her.

She moved herself so that she wasn't pressed against the desk, Ukai sitting on the edge and spreading her legs, Takeda's fingers going down to tug at the straps of her lacy red underwear and tugging it down to her ankles. Ukai licked her lips excitedly as she watched Takeda hold her thighs apart, sinking down to her knees and pressing her tongue against the wet flesh. She put a hand on Takeda's scalp and let out a quiet moan, throwing her head back and handing her body over to the pleasure, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed loudly.

Takeda held a thigh up with one hand flat against the flesh, her other hand retracting to two fingers and slowly pushing inside of Ukai, looking up at her expression as she did so. Ukai heard a staggered moan choke up through her throat, furrowing her brows and moaning through her bit lip, feeling Takeda push and pull the fingers in small circles. Looking up at her in awe, the pierced large breasts even more arousing from below, Takada watched her pant and moan with wide adoring eyes, flickering across the breathing shifting flesh, never wanting to forget how seductive the view was.

Feeling a third finger push inside her, Ukai wrapped her fist around the black hair tighter, loud moans scratching at the back of her throat, the tongue working with the fingers transporting her to sexual paradise. The sound of shifting flesh and smacking as Takeda moved her mouth and tongue against the genitals filled the air, Ukai using her free hand to balance herself against the desk, almost slipping on a strand piece of paper. She felt her lower jaw tremble as she breathed out whining moans, the three fingers deep inside her starting to move faster, letting her mouth hang open and turning her face up to the ceiling.

Ukai heard her moans get louder and shorter as she quickly approached her peak, holding the head closer by the top of Takeda's messy hair, the flat glasses pressing against her crotch above her genitals, starting to grind herself against the face. She screwed her face up and heard high moans desperately tumble past her lips, her lower half rapidly jerking up and down, a finishing groan escaping her as her body folded in on itself. Takeda kept her face pressed against the genitals for another moment, sucking up all of the warm liquid that hit her tongue, Ukai's body spasming at the touch, smirking to herself at Takeda's eager dirtiness despite her hesitancy before.

She let out a content hum from the nice orgasm, pulling Takeda back up and joining their lips, the familiar taste of chocolate and brown sugar flooding into Ukai's taste buds. Putting both hands up to grasp at Ukai's breasts hungrily as they kissed, Takeda sighed against the moving lips, feeling Ukai's arms slither around her to squeeze at her backside and push her back against the desk. She spread her legs hurriedly, desperate to feel more of Ukai, sitting on the edge of the desk, watching as Ukai pulled her underwear down to her ankles and pushed her long skirt upwards until it gathered at the top of her thighs.

Seeing the impatient expression, Ukai let out a small amused laugh, one of her hands going up to grasp at the exposed breast underneath Takeda's bra, her other hand retracting to three fingers which she started to push inside of Takeda. Grabbing onto Ukai's hair and letting out a loud high moan, Takeda arched her back against the touch, her chest heaving up and down and her bottom lip trembling as her mouth opened wide. She felt Ukai fondle at her hard nipples and roughly play with her breasts as she curled the three fingers in small circles, Ukai's face buried in her neck and sucking hickeys.

Takeda furrowed her brows at the intense pleasure, one hand clinging onto Ukai's naked back and pulling the warm body closer, her other hand wrapped around the blonde hair on Ukai's scalp, one of her fingertips touching the chill metal of the head-band that lived in the locks. Loud moans echoed off the walls that succeeded each slapping sound of Ukai's pinkie finger and thumb hitting Takeda's upper thighs, Ukai's hand horizontal as she rapidly moved her three fingers back and forth, Takeda hearing a gasping high moan escape her at the feeling of Ukai's fingertips circularly rubbing inside her.

"You like that, don't you?" Ukai murmured against the warm pulsating neck, continuing to pull at the sensitive skin with her teeth and sucking on the flesh. The question turning her on more, Takeda nodded desperately, not remembering how to speak, her hand at Ukai's back sinking into the flesh, pulling the face closer to her neck by the fingers tangled in the blonde hair, her moans reaching a new volume. Her cheeks flushed from arousal and embarrassment at her almost-screams, Takeda threw her head back and bathed in the bliss of Ukai's rough touch at her breasts, teeth sunk in her neck, and fingers buried deep inside her. 

The loud sounds making her arousal grow, Ukai ran her tongue over the fresh teeth marks, able to tell that Takeda was going to finish again soon by the way her limbs trembled and her moans became short whimpers, Ukai letting out a small amused laugh at how loud the shorter girl was. She opened her eyes for a moment, her lower face still buried in the neck, her eyes flickering up to the doorway when she felt a watching presence. "Fuck," Ukai whispered in a panicked tone, Takeda not registering the tonality and thinking that Ukai was swearing as dirty talk, confusion washing over her as Ukai hurriedly pulled her fingers out and the loud moans that had been spiralling from her parted lips halted to a puzzled whine.

Seeing the panicked look, Takeda felt her insides drop, praying with everything that she had that the person who was standing behind them wasn't a teacher, her life flashing before her eyes as she thought about being fired for having sex on school grounds. She whipped her head behind her with a look of horror, the person standing there not much better than a teacher. "What the actual fuck," Kageyama whispered with wide eyes, a dark crimson colour painted on her face as she stared at them both, Ukai hiding her naked chest behind Takeda, Kageyama thankfully not able to see anything as Takeda was still wearing the fabric on the back of her body.

"K-Kageyama, oh my god. What — What are you doing here so late?" Takeda began to stammer, fixing her glasses so that they weren't lopsided, hurriedly stuffing her breasts back into her bra and floundering with the buttons on her blouse, mortified like no other moment in her life, kicking Ukai away with a panicked blush. Ukai let out a frustrated sound at the kick, having to cover her breasts with two hands now that she couldn't hide, her eyes scanning the floor erratically for where her bra had been misplaced, almost tripping on her underwear that was still laying around her ankles. 

Kageyama screwed her face up in disgust at the situation, covering her eyes with her upper lip curled up in repulsion, the image of her coach and teacher burned permanently into her brain. "I was staying after school for Maths tuition because I'm failing, and I saw that your car was still here for some reason so I came to ask about the homework for Japanese Literature." She explained herself, her voice tainted with nausea as Ukai quickly dressed herself with a dark blush, thinking about the fact that she would have to coach the teenager tomorrow evening.

"I — I'm so sorry that you had to see that, Kageyama-kun. I know how — how unprofessional it is, and I've never done anything like this in my office before. I'm not a lesbian, and — and your Coach and I aren't in a relationship." Takeda began to ramble and trip over her words, pulling her underwear up and feeling like she had to defend her sexuality, covering her red face with a hand and forcing her wobbling legs to stand instead of sitting on the desk.

Ukai felt her heart hurt at the words, despite the fact that she knew Takeda was panicking and embarrassed because of what had happened, flattening down her clothes and clearing her throat. "Please don't get your teacher in trouble, kid." Ukai told Kageyama, not able to meet her piercing blue eyes, not sure if her team would ever respect her as a coach again when Kageyama told them all what she had seen. "She's good at her job and this was my fault," Ukai continued guiltily, scratching at the dark undercut beneath her long ashy blonde hair, Takeda looking up at her gratefully, her heart fluttering at the sacrifice. She chewed the inside of her cheek as her glossy eyes flickered over Ukai's nervous expression, hoping her devotion for the slightly younger girl wasn't written on her face.

"I'm not going to tell any teachers that I saw you two screwing; I don't like snitching, and it would feel like a hate crime reporting two women. I'll probably tell my friends though, because it's funny." Kageyama said, unpeeling the hands from her eyes when she heard the halting of rustling fabric and quick footsteps. "How long were you standing there for?" Takeda asked meekly, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as an anxious habit, the pink colour on her face blossoming at the thought of how loud she had been and how her student's perception of her was forever tainted.

Kageyama sighed and grimaced at the image of them together again, speaking, "I wasn't watching you guys like a pervert, I just got here when Coach Ukai noticed me. Can you answer my question about the homework now, as I just had to be subjected to witnessing that?" Takeda nodded profusely, gesturing for Ukai to leave with her hands, moving the papers that had been messily strewn about on her desk into a neat pile with shaky hands, clearing space and pulling a chair up beside her spinning chair for Kageyama to sit in.

Ukai smiled slightly at the nervous wreck Takeda had become, starting to walk out of the room and back down the corridor the way she came. Her mind raced over how attractive she found Takeda, leaning against the school building wall outside and pulling a cigarette out from the white rectangular box, deciding to wait until she came out to talk to her some more. Lighting the end of her cigarette and watching it burn bright orange against the dark air, Ukai inhaled slowly, feeling the smoke fill her hot throat and bounce around the inside of her mouth, resting her head against the wall and letting the calmness spread through her bloodstream. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of Takeda's moans, feeling grey smoke spiral out of her nostrils and dissolve into the air, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and grinning widely. Ukai waited for almost twenty minutes before she heard the door open, on her second cigarette, turning her head to see Kageyama walking down the path, a large notepad and an old worn book in her arms. "See you at practice tomorrow," Ukai told her quietly, Kageyama humming with a disgusted expression at the fact that Ukai was waiting for Takeda, hurrying towards her dad's car. 

Ukai let her cigarette drop and grinded the bottom of her sole against the lit end, making sure that the flame had been completely killed before flattening her hair and nervously making sure that she looked acceptable before Takeda walked out. She cleared her throat, the taste of tobacco still strong on her tongue, looking up and seeing Takeda walking towards her, Takeda quickly noticing the tall girl, her heart skipping. "Why haven't you gone home yet?" Takeda asked nervously, squeezing the numerous thick folders in her arms closer to her chest, looking around as if someone was about to jump out and call them out for having gay sex in her office.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Ukai asked confidently, watching as Takeda walked closer and started to approach her car, Ukai starting to walk beside her, struggling to keep up with how fast she walked. "I have work in the morning," Takeda meekly replied, her heart hammering against her ribcage, wanting more than anything to go out on a date with Ukai, trying to fight back against the voice that told her she was doing something wrong. "I'll make sure you're home before nine," Ukai proposed, her voice getting higher and a smile rising to her lips as she tried to persuade Takeda, Takeda attempting to hide her beaming smile behind the neon folders, finding it hard to pretend as though she wasn't into the idea.

Takeda reached her car, Ukai still walking beside her, feeling nervous from how close their bodies were. "Fine, but nothing too expensive." Takeda gave in without hesitation, unlocking her car, her blush deepening by how quickly she had changed her mind. Ukai let out a happy laugh and agreed, her heart racing as she said, "I'll drive my car back to my place and then we can go somewhere in your car, okay?" Takeda nodded with a small smile, Ukai rushing away to get rid of her car, not wanting to waste another moment.

They eventually drove around looking for a restaurant before Ukai suggested that they just go back to her place above the shop and Ukai could cook her something special, which ended up being microwaved and surprisingly tasty, Takeda finding it cute how Ukai was so unskilled in the kitchen. It quickly developed into sex again, Takeda's screaming moans echoing off the walls deep into the night, forgetting about her promise to be home before nine. She had her bent legs spread in the air, Ukai rubbing their genitals together quickly from on top, Takeda's arms around Ukai's neck as she whined and moaned, "Yes," desperately, feeling Ukai grope at her body as the bed creaks and slapping of skin filled the tiny apartment.

She didn't end up leaving until she finally saw the time, sat on Ukai's lap riding her fingers, exhausted and sweaty as she approached another orgasm, her black hair soaked and fluffy from the heat, her lips moving against Ukai's as she moaned. "Oh shit, I have work in like three hours." She panted breathlessly as she looked at the beside clock, Ukai's hand at her hip guiding the trembling flesh back and forth against the four curled fingers, the same dazed smile reflected on Ukai's expression from the numerous countless orgasms she had experienced that night. 

"Sorry, beautiful. You're going to be real tired at school." Ukai laughed in a low tone, running a hand up the curved spine affectionately, kissing at the side of Takeda's swollen lips drowsily. "You should go home and get an hour of sleep, and then have a cold shower before you leave to feel more awake. I'll bring you some hot food at lunch, and then I'll see you at practise after school. It won't be long before we can fuck again, I promise." Takeda smiled widely through the breathy quiet moans, humming lowly and nodding, her heart fluttering at the thought of Ukai visiting her at lunch, joining their lips and cradling Ukai's face in her hands tenderly.

Driving home with a wide smile on her face, Takeda let out small laughs at how happy she felt, not brave enough to look at the mirror in her car to see her reflection. She knew she had dark purple circles underneath her eyes and her makeup was smudged all across her face, her hair sticking up all in different directions, not wearing shoes as she drove, her heels beside her in the passenger seat, the taste of Ukai still on her tongue. She let out a breath and turned the steering wheel into her driveway, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, her throat sore from how ripped her vocal chords were, wondering when she had gotten so exciting. The sun had already risen and she hadn't slept a wink, the taste of cigarettes lingering around the inside of her mouth and making her heart dance with delight.


	9. genderbend! tsukishima x genderbend! yamaguchi

Yamaguchi felt a wide smile stretch up her lips as she peered out of her living room window, waiting for Tsukishima's familiar soul to appear on her driveway. It was Valentine's Day, and her father had booked a hotel room for himself and the dogs so that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima could celebrate alone in the house. She had a very supportive single father, who booked the hotel room for himself and then surprised her by giving her a free house on the most romantic night of the year with her girlfriend.

She could barely contain her excitement, chewing on her lip and scanning her eyes across the outside world, tucking her short scruffy brown hair behind an ear. Letting out a small squeal as her brown eyes fell on the tall girl, Yamaguchi leapt towards the front door, a grin curled up her freckled face as she swung the door open. "Tsukki," She cried happily, dragging out the last syllable for a long note as she threw her arms around Tsukishima's neck, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Tsukishima let out a small laugh, smiling widely into the neck, wrapping her arms around Yamaguchi's body and clinging to the warm clothed flesh. "You look pretty," She whispered against the messy brown hair, pulling her face away to inspect and adore Yamaguchi's features. Yamaguchi felt her grin blossom into a lovesick giant, her heart fluttering at how sweet Tsukishima was, kissing at the side of her face and whispering, "You look beautiful, my love." 

The two headed into the living room, Tsukishima letting her hand be dragged forwards, a wide smile on her face, the smile only ever surfacing when she was around Yamaguchi. "Can I plait your hair?" Yamaguchi asked her in a cheery tone, guiding her to the centre of the room, where a navy blue blanket was sitting on the hardwood floor. Tall lit candles and a red bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries were neatly placed on the blanket, Tsukishima feeling her heart race at the sweet setup.

"Of course you can," Tsukishima replied through her smile, pushing her square-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I have a present for you too," She continued with an excited breath, sitting down on the blanket, turning her body around so that Yamaguchi could settle behind her to plait her long blonde hair. Yamaguchi kneeled so that she was slightly above a sitting Tsukishima, the thin black hairbands already living on her tanned wrist, letting out an excited squeal at the mention of a present.

Yamaguchi grinned, "I got you something too, I hope you don't think it's lame." She ran her index finger down the middle part of Tsukishima's hair and heard Tsukishima's hearty laughter, Tsukishima reaching an arm around behind her to rub at Yamaguchi's back affectionately as she reassured Yamaguchi that even if it was lame, she would still love it. Letting out a giggle, Yamaguchi started to fold the thick blonde sections over each other, her heart full at the fact that it was their eleventh Valentine's Day together as a couple and their infatuation with each other grew stronger each year.

Tsukishima sat patiently as her hair was plaited, enjoying the feeling of Yamaguchi's hands playing with her hair, the two falling into a conversation about their friends. Yamaguchi laughed at Tsukishima's ranting about how annoying she found Kageyama, retelling the recent story of Kageyama accidentally sending her nudes thinking it was Hinata dramatically, putting her finger in her open mouth and pretending to throw up. "What did she look like naked?" Yamaguchi asked with interest, almost finished with the single French braid that fell down Tsukishima's back.

"I would prefer not to describe the horrors," She replied, making Yamaguchi giggle, saying that she was done, turning Tsukishima around. Tsukishima wrapped two arms around Yamaguchi's waist and grinned up at her, Yamaguchi still kneeling and Tsukishima still sitting, Yamaguchi putting a hand up to hold Tsukishima's head tilted upwards at her blonde hairline, reflecting the grin and asking if she wanted to exchange presents now.

After agreeing, Tsukishima unzipped her backpack to pull out the box that had been sitting sideways, placing it on the blue blanket with a smile. Yamaguchi reached around the side of the sofa for where she had hidden the wrapped presents, placing them on the blue blanket, the wrapping paper decorated with dinosaurs. "You open mine first," Yamaguchi breathed with an excited smile, pushing forward the dinosaur-patterned parcels, Tsukishima laughing at the wrapping paper choice, finding Yamaguchi adorable.

She took the smaller present first with a beaming smile, gently unwrapping it and letting her eyes explore what could be hidden inside, her gaze landing on a small plushie of a smiling pink pig. "I will keep this until I die, thank you." Tsukishima grinned, holding the plushie up to her face to smell it, the fluffy fabric soft against her face, her heart full at the cute gift. Yamaguchi laughed at her sweet reaction, pleased that she liked it, gesturing for Tsukishima to open the other one impatiently.

Unwrapping the second one and shooting Yamaguchi a playful glare at how she was rushing her, Tsukishima looked down as the wrapping paper moved away and the view of her favourite album surfaced, gasping as she saw the vinyl version. "They don't sell these in vinyl form, where did you get this?" Tsukishima asked her excitedly, her eyes wide with surprised joy, turning the vinyl over to look at the song list written on the back, leaping forward to hug Yamaguchi.

Feeling her grin widen at how excited Tsukishima was, Yamaguchi wrapped her arms around Tsukishima with a light laugh, replying, "I had it specially made for you." Tsukishima kept one arm wrapped around Yamaguchi as she laughed with excitement, her other arm holding the vinyl as she gawked down at it, her heart fluttering at Yamaguchi's thoughtful present. She repeatedly kissed at the side of Yamaguchi's face as she thanked her over and over, Yamaguchi appreciating the frantic kisses, giggling and hugging her tightly.

Tsukishima hugged the plushie and vinyl to her chest with a pleased sweet smile as Yamaguchi looked down at the large rectangular box before her with an intrigued expression. Yamaguchi pulled at the lid and peered inside with a grin, gasping as she saw numerous objects inside, darting her brown eyes around excitedly. She ran her fingers over expensive bath bombs and soaps that smelled of an Italian fruit garden, her fingertips tracing over a couple of books that she had wanted to read for a while, tracing down to the homemade cupcakes with lemon frosting. She smirked as she saw the cute gifts were scattered around a sex toy and lube, raising her eyebrows at Tsukishima.

"I would love to give you a pounding for Valentine's Day," Tsukishima told her casually, raising her eyebrows back, making Yamaguchi let out a hearty laugh, saying that she wanted to pound Tsukishima too. "Are you wearing lingerie?" Yamaguchi asked her through a grin, pushing the box away and creeping closer, straddling her lap. Tsukishima nodded with the same grin, running her hands up the backs of Yamaguchi's thighs that were spread over her lap, her heart pounding with excitement.

Yamaguchi hummed her approval, whispering that she had bought new lingerie and it was transparent, Tsukishima rolling her eyes to the back of her thrown back head and hanging her mouth open to show how sexy the words were, making Yamaguchi giggle. "I'm going to close the curtains so that the neighbours don't see us making babies, and you better be at least half naked by the time I walk back." Yamaguchi said, unpeeling her body from Tsukishima's, Tsukishima watching her walk to the windows with a lovesick grin, agreeing.

Tsukishima hurriedly pushed her shoes off and unzipped her trousers, arousal flooding through her veins at the thought of seeing Yamaguchi in her new lingerie. She shimmied the trousers off as Yamaguchi approached the blue blanket again, Yamaguchi grinning and pulling her dress up until she was left in her bra and pants. "Holy fuck, you're sexy." Tsukishima breathed as she tugged at the hem on her own shirt, pulling it up over her neck, her eyes devouring the sight of Yamaguchi's transparent red lacy underwear that clung tightly to her dark tanned skin.

"You look insanely sexy," Yamaguchi replied through a beaming smirk as she saw Tsukishima's black lingerie, desire making her heart pound at how attractive she found the sight. She laughed as she was tackled to the floor by Tsukishima, their lips joining in an eager kiss, moving her hands up to grope at Tsukishima's figure on top of her. Tsukishima settled between Yamaguchi's spread legs, grinding her lower half down and pushing her tongue past Yamaguchi's full lips.

She moved a hand down to grab at Yamaguchi's breasts through the transparent bra, feeling Yamaguchi's moan through her open mouth as she played with her hard nipple through the mesh fabric. Yamaguchi slithered a hand up Tsukishima's bare thigh, grabbing at her backside and caressing her fingers over the soft flesh. She hummed against the deep kiss, feeling Tsukishima's tongue rub over her own, her other hand going up to grip between Tsukishima's rolling shoulder blades.

Yamaguchi opened her eyes breathlessly when she felt the loss of tongue and lips, watching as Tsukishima hurriedly kissed down her torso and headed further south, Tsukishima holding the thin red underwear away from Yamaguchi's genitals and pressing her face forward to the exposed flesh. A high moan escaping her lips, Yamaguchi looked down at her with lust, her legs spread and folded in the air, feeling one of Tsukishima's hands reach up to fondle her breasts through the bra.

"That feels so good, Tsukki." Yamaguchi breathed through a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure blossomed and swelled, Tsukishima knowing what to do to make Yamaguchi writhe, as she had gone down on her many times. She arched her back and hummed, Tsukishima looking up at her in adoration, shifting her tongue up and down, one hand hooked around Yamaguchi's soft thigh, her other groping at Yamaguchi's breasts. 

Her chest started to heave up and down as she thrusted her lower half against the face, Yamaguchi furrowing her brows and throwing her head back, letting her mouth hang ajar as whining loud moans echoed off the walls. She let out a gasping moan as Tsukishima sucked hard on her clitoris, her legs starting to shake as she whimpered and moaned, whispering Tsukishima's nickname under her heavy breaths. Feeling herself approaching her peak, Yamaguchi heard her moans get shorter and higher, Tsukishima keeping her eyes turned up to the arousing expression, flicking the tip of her tongue against her clitoris rapidly.

Yamaguchi heard a finishing moan fall past her parted lips, screwing her face up and curving her spine, the top of her head digging into the blanket underneath her skull. "Whew, that was nice." She breathed through a satisfied grin, opening her eyes softly when she felt Tsukishima's mouth on hers, wrapping her arms around Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima smiled against the lips, pulling away and reflecting the grin, whispering when asking if she could use the strap-on first.

Nodding with a smile, Yamaguchi whispered, "You're gonna do me again? Even though I just came and you haven't yet?" Tsukishima nodded and replied that it would feel better when she was riled up from watching Yamaguchi's pleasure twice, making Yamaguchi giggle and agree eagerly. Reaching for the box excitedly, Tsukishima pulled out the sex toy and started to adjust it at her hips, Yamaguchi watching her with a doting look, pushing her red underwear down off her ankles.

Tsukishima looked down at the pink silicone sex toy hanging off of her, shaking her hips and watching it sway, Yamaguchi giggling and asking her if she felt like a macho man. Starting to lather the lube onto it, Tsukishima agreed with a lovesick grin, Yamaguchi's giggle making her heart swell. She settled herself between Yamaguchi's spread thighs and asked if she was ready with a grin, Yamaguchi gripping onto Tsukishima's back and nodding with an excited smirk.

Feeling the sex toy slowly push inside of her, Yamaguchi let out a low humming moan, not used to the sensation as the only person she had slept with was Tsukishima, so the size of the entrance was new. She wrapped her legs around Tsukishima's waist as the pleasure started to grow and blossom, her eyebrows pushing together as Tsukishima started to create a rhythm, each thrust simultaneous with a high moan. Tsukishima grinded her body down in smooth waves, pleased with the loud moans, aroused by the look on Yamaguchi's freckled face.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi moaned as she arched her back and sank her short nails into the flesh on Tsukishima's back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she whined moans, locking her ankles around Tsukishima's waist to pull her closer. Starting to quicken her pace, Tsukishima pulled her chest away so that her body weight was resting on her knees, holding Yamaguchi's spread legs up in the air as she thrust. Yamaguchi heard high loud moans echo off the walls, furrowing her brows and letting her mouth hang ajar, her hands going behind her knees to hold her legs further apart.

Tsukishima licked her lips excitedly as she watched Yamaguchi's intense moans and her shifting flesh as her body was thrust into the floor, reaching forward to pull Yamaguchi's breasts over the transparent bra, the red fabric gathering underneath her exposed breasts. "Fuck," Yamaguchi breathlessly whined as she looked down at her lower half, her fingers sinking into her inner thighs that started to tremble, desperate high moans escaping her with each slap of skin.

She lifted her eyes to meet Tsukishima's, moving a hand that was clinging onto her thigh and starting to play with her exposed breast, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she trailed over her hard nipple. "Do you want me to fuck you from behind?" Tsukishima whispered breathlessly, her heart racing at how arousing Yamaguchi looked, continuing her rough thrusting that was simultaneous with each seductive moan. Yamaguchi nodded without hesitation, feeling Tsukishima pull away to flip her over, humming with anticipation as she felt Tsukishima unclip her red bra, now completely naked.

"Your ass is so fat," Tsukishima giggled when Yamaguchi got on her hands and knees, Yamaguchi laughing with her, pleased with the compliment, letting out a surprised gasp at Tsukishima's smack on her backside. Her gasp melted into a long moan as she felt the sex toy enter her again, arching her back and furrowing her brows, feeling both of Tsukishima's hands at her naked hips. "Smack me," Yamaguchi breathed through a whimpering moan, gasping with each motion that threw her body forward, clinging onto the blanket to stop herself from falling over from the impact.

She rested her forearms and flat hands against the blanket as loud moans fell out of her open mouth, letting out a small scream at the harsh smack on her backside, the cracking slap cutting through the air. Tsukishima looked down at the arched back and lifted backside with lust, gripping onto Yamaguchi's hip with one hand and repeatedly pulling back the other to smack Yamaguchi's backside, each smack resulting in a high scream and louder moans, the flesh rippling each time it was hit.

"Tsukki, it feels so good." Yamaguchi whined as she let her forehead rest against the ground, moving one of her arms down until her middle finger started to rub at her own clitoris. Tsukishima quickened her pace when she realised that Yamaguchi was close to another orgasm, gripping onto Yamaguchi's hips tightly and thrusting deeply, pulling the body as close as possible. Feeling the sex toy repeatedly smash deep inside her, Yamaguchi heard her moans become almost-screams, screwing her face up and rubbing quickly against her clitoris, sexual excitement pounding against her forehead pressed against the floor.

Yamaguchi felt her knees burn from the friction as she whined high moans that got shorter and higher as the sensation grew and blossomed, heat blooming underneath the skin on her face from how aroused she was, the moans succeeding each rough thrust scratching at the back of her throat as she rubbed rapidly. A finishing groan echoed off of the walls as Yamaguchi felt her body tighten, screwing her eyes shut and opening her mouth wider, the intense euphoria making her limbs stiffen up, her thighs attempting to close in on themselves.

Tsukishima pulled the sex toy out and watched Yamaguchi ride out her high with desire, her genitals pleading to be touched underneath her lingerie, hearing Yamaguchi's small whines as her body spasmed and jerked. Yamaguchi breathlessly pushed her shaky arms up so that she was sitting again, leaning forward to connect her lips with Tsukishima's, her hands hurriedly reaching around to unclip the black bra clasp at Tsukishima's spine.

She reached down to grope at Tsukishima's breasts with a hum against Tsukishima's open mouth, caressing her tongue over Tsukishima's hungrily, excited to see Tsukishima on the receiving end. Tsukishima giggled lightly at Yamaguchi's fumbling trying to rip the strap-on off of her own waist, helping her with a wide smile, pushing her underwear down past her ankles too. Yamaguchi lathered more lube onto the sex toy after pulling it around her waist, an excited smirk on her face, asking Tsukishima which position she wanted to do, Tsukishima humming in thought before replying that she wanted to ride.

Laying down flat on her back completely horizontally, Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima straddled her spread legs over Yamaguchi's crotch, folding her legs beside Yamaguchi's thighs. She rested two hands on Tsukishima's hips, licking her lips in excitement, watching as Tsukishima used one hand to guide herself down onto the sex toy, a concentrated expression on her face. Tsukishima let out a breath as she lowered herself completely down, unsure on whether she enjoyed how different the new sensation was, biting down on her bottom lip and moving her hands behind her so that she was holding onto the front of Yamaguchi's thighs for support.

Tsukishima started to slowly grind herself back and forth against the touch, her lips parting as the pleasure started to flow up through her body, hearing quiet moans spiral out into the air, her chest starting to heave up and down. Yamaguchi guided her back and forth gently, her dark eyes flickering over the bouncing flesh, aroused by the way Tsukishima's torso was stretched backwards because of the grip at Yamaguchi's thighs, her breasts pushed out as her back arched.

Pushing her brows together and throwing her head back so that her face was turned up to the ceiling, Tsukishima rolled her body in small circles, her lower jaw trembling as loud moans scratched at the back of her throat. She squeezed Yamaguchi's hips between her spread thighs as she grinded against the sex toy, her eyebrows furrowing and her mouth opening wider at the extreme sensation, heavy breaths littered with high moans escaping her.

Yamaguchi sank her fingers into the flesh at Tsukishima's hips that repeatedly thrust back and forth, turned on by Tsukishima's loud moans and expression of pleasure as the attractive naked body bounced on top of her. "You look so sexy right now," Yamaguchi whispered in awe, darting her eyes over the naked flesh, Tsukishima sinking her teeth into her bottom lip that started to grin at the compliment, humming a low moan as she felt her legs start to shake beside Yamaguchi's nude body.

"Play with your tits," Tsukishima breathed through a loud moan, her golden brown eyes swimming with lust as she gazed down at Yamaguchi underneath her. She continued to curve her spine and roll against the touch, her arms stretched out behind her for support, watching as Yamaguchi moved one of the hands that was resting at Tsukishima's hips to grasp at her own exposed breast, her fingers cupping around the soft flesh. Tsukishima licked her lips as high moans surfaced from deep within her body, the sight of Yamaguchi touching herself making her more aroused, her lower half getting faster and rougher.

She mumbled a profanity at the blooming pleasure, short whining moans echoing off the walls, keeping her eyes fixed on Yamaguchi's chest. Gesturing for Yamaguchi to sit up, Tsukishima wrapped her arms around Yamaguchi's neck when the girl sat up, their naked chests pressed together, Tsukishima moving her spread legs so that they were slightly bent and outstretched on either side of Yamaguchi's torso, Yamaguchi's legs mirroring hers on either side of Tsukishima's torso.

Tsukishima lowered herself down against the sex toy again, feeling Yamaguchi start to thrust up into her at the same time, tangling her hands up in Yamaguchi's short scruffy hair as her moaning joined her heavy breaths once again. Yamaguchi rested one hand at the small of Tsukishima's back affectionately as she threw her lower half up, her other hand tugging at the end of Tsukishima's long blonde plait, arching Tsukishima's back more as she thrust into her with the sex toy.

Both of their bodies moving together, their sweaty flesh rubbing over each other, Tsukishima whimpered loud moans, the euphoria flooding through her veins at full force. "Baby," Tsukishima whined breathlessly, hearing her thighs slapping against Yamaguchi's as the two both grinded, their faces so close that their lips brushed, Yamaguchi lifting her nose upwards slightly to push Tsukishima's glasses up the bridge of her nose when they started to slip from the movements.

Tsukishima furrowed her brows as loud moans breathed out from her parted lips, cradling Yamaguchi's freckled face in her slim pale fingers, her eyes fluttering shut as Yamaguchi quickened her pace. She fell submissive quickly, pushing down against the touch and letting Yamaguchi control the thrusting, her heart leaping out of her chest from how sexually excited she felt. "Shit," She breathed quietly between her staggered moaning gasps as the slapping of skin got faster, feeling the back of her thighs start to become sore.

Knowing that Tsukishima was about to orgasm because of the way her legs trembled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Yamaguchi pulled at Tsukishima's long blonde plait harder, outstretching her moaning throat until her Adam's apple became visible. Tsukishima screwed her eyes shut as her chest heaved up and down, the blossoming orgasm making her skin tremble and tingle, whispering, "Yes," as the sensation unfolded and approached its peak.

"Right there," Tsukishima pushed out in a strained squeak, her moans becoming so short and high that they became small screams, her body suddenly falling still as she orgasmed. She felt her mouth open wide as euphoria made everything beautiful and fuzzy, her eyes flying open as she tightened her fists around Yamaguchi's brown hair, a long moan falling past her parted lips. She felt Yamaguchi continue to thrust even though she knew Tsukishima had orgasmed, starting to grind herself against the sex toy again to feel more of the pleasure.

Yamaguchi flickered her eyes across the unravelled flustered expression, feeling Tsukishima's hot breath as the taller girl breathed and moaned, her body spasming as they continued to move their bodies in synchronization. "Don't stop," Tsukishima breathlessly whined, her words barely coherent because of how intense her pleasure had reached, her eyelids fluttering over her vision as her eyes repeatedly tried to roll to the back of her head, her grinding getting more erratic.

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi's amused laugh as Yamaguchi whispered, "You're getting close to another orgasm already, aren't you, my love?" Nodding desperately and reflecting the light laugh, Tsukishima sank her teeth into her bottom lip with force, her heart full at how cute Yamaguchi was, feeling both of Yamaguchi's hands at her backside pulling her back and forth. Tsukishima screwed her face up and clenched her teeth as she felt the approaching peak for the second time, loud whining moans that sounded almost like screams falling out of her open mouth, her face flushed red from how aroused she felt.

Her back suddenly jerking and arching as her body stiffened, Tsukishima let out a long groan, euphoria from the second orgasm heightening the first one, bathing her body in complete bliss. She heard the moan choke up through her throat surrounded by a loud breath, whining at how good it felt, her body falling back from exhaustion against the blanket, almost knocking over a candle. "Holy fuck," Tsukishima breathlessly whispered, her body still spasming as she laid still, sweat covering her naked body.

Yamaguchi grinned widely at how much she enjoyed watching Tsukishima in that vulnerable state, unclipping the strap-on and throwing it to the side, letting out a content hum from the nice sex and slipping forward to wrap Tsukishima in a hug. "I love you so much," She whispered affectionately, resting the side of her face against Tsukishima's upper arm as the blonde caught her breath, both arms wrapped around Tsukishima's naked torso.

"I love you too," Tsukishima quietly smiled, her heart pulsating nervously despite how many times the two had told each other the heavy words, hugging her back and pulling Yamaguchi up teasingly so that Yamaguchi fell onto her own nude body. Yamaguchi giggled and put two hands beside Tsukishima's face as she hovered over her, reaching over her head and picking up a chocolate-covered strawberry from the bowl of food that the two had forgotten about, grinning and pushing it past Tsukishima's lips.

Tsukishima hummed with surprise, almost choking on the fruit when she started to laugh, closing her jaw and gently chewing on it. "Delicious," She smiled as she swallowed the sweet sugary mouthful, watching as Yamaguchi hurriedly dragged the red ceramic bowl closer so that they could both eat them together. Yamaguchi hummed as she enjoyed the strawberry, nodding her approval as she looked down at Tsukishima, flickering her dark eyes over the pretty face, pushing the square-rimmed glasses up Tsukishima's nose for her again when they started to slip, a comfortable silence filling the candle-lit room as the two ate with glowing lovesick beams.


End file.
